No, I'm Seto!
by Miryoku
Summary: A school picnic with fangirls and friends is one thing, but for Joey Wheeler its completely different especially when he's Seto Kaiba. Complete!
1. The favor

Yoku: Another fic written by me of course. I just thought of this one night and decided to write it. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this! By the way this isn't a bashing of Joey Wheeler or anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only the humor of this fanfic.

Warnings: PG-13 for words and action scenes in all. OOC-ness will come later.

Summary: Mokuba's school is holding an annual picnic where family members are only invited. Kaiba broke his promise to Mokuba about going, so he went to the only person that would help him and that would be Joey; so he had to have a huge make over posing as Kaiba.

- -

**Chapter 1: The favor**

"What?!!!" Joey screamed.

Mokuba gave Joey a sheepish smile towards him. Some of the people around them looked at the two because of his sudden outburst. The trees rustled around them as they sat at the park just under the shade. The morning sun has risen and the wind was blowing to and fro around them.

"Please Joey! Seto is always busy and I really wanted him to come but he said that he has another meeting today. So please, please, please do me this favor and I'll never ask you this ever again!!" Mokuba cried as he claps his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture.

Joey looked down at him still a little shocked but gave him a little sympathy towards the boy. Ever since Mokuba asked him about the favor, he was standing beside him with wide-eyes and mouth agape. His knees were shaking uncontrollably that he sank on the park bench behind him, sitting next to Mokuba. He heaved out a loud sigh while looking down at the ground never looking up so that he won't have to meet Mokuba's curious gaze.

'Kaiba mey be a jerk but Mokuba deserves better, dat and he's not like Kaiba. So da only ding ta do is ta agree, but wait, for how long?' Joey thought as his hands clenched tight on his jeans. He looked up towards Mokuba's way brown eyes met grayish eyes, as he cleared his throat he spoke, "Tell me Mokuba, for how long do ya want me ta act like your brotha?"

"Just for today and that's all."

"Today, but today is a Saturday! I thought dat you have your little class picnic like on a skool day or sumthin'."

Mokuba shook his head 'no' as he spoke to him, "Nope, the teachers at my school said that it's best to have it on the weekend because we can't take a break on school days."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Den why do ya have break and recess?"

Mokuba frowned, "Hey, don't get any ideas Joey. Those breaks are for us because of the way the teachers wound cram us with a lot of work in class ok."

"Man, you're lucky..." Joey mumbled as he looked up at the sky.

"So will you? You know, act like my brother for the day?"

Joey sighed once more and looked back towards him as he replied, "Ok, I'll act like your brotha for da day." When he said those words, Mokuba jumped up and punched the air in victory while Joey sweat-dropped. "But you owe me Mokuba, got dat?" Joey exclaimed.

Mokuba looked towards his direction as he saluted him, "I got it Joey," he replied while smiling then added, "we got a lot of work to do then." Mokuba said as he grabbed Joey's wrists pulling him up.

Joey raised an eyebrow at his response, "Wut do ya mean 'we got a lot of work ta do?'"

The two started walking out of the park heading towards a sleek black limousine just stationed near the entrance of the park. Joey never noticed the vehicle being there in the first place but didn't ask. The chauffeur greeted Mokuba as he opened the door for the two. Joey and Mokuba climbed in and took a seat as the door closed. Mokuba looked at Joey as he saw him glaring at him.

Mokuba sighed as he gave an answer to him, "Ok, ok, ok, to answer your question, we have to change your whole appearance because one: you don't look like my brother and two: my teacher would get suspicious. Remember this picnic is for family members only."

Joey looked at him in surprise as he spoke, "'ey you jus said dat you needed me to act like your brotha and dat's it. Nuthin' 'bout me lookin' like him!" he exclaimed.

Mokuba shifted in his seat as he spoke, "Well that's true, but everyone knows how Seto looks like. Plus it's just one day Joey and you promised you can't break it now!" Mokuba cried as he gave him his best glare.

Joey sighed once more as he ran a hand through his blonde hair throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay okay, I get it Mokuba. I'm still in." Mokuba just smiled and relaxed in his seat. 'How did I get myself into dis?'

_- Flashback -_

_The phone rang in the house as Joey ran towards the direction of the phone he picked it up as he placed the receiver close to his ear, "Joey Wheeler speakin'."_

"_Hi Joey, it's me Mokuba!" Mokuba exclaimed excitingly over the phone._

"_Hey Mokuba, wut's up?" Joey replied as he leaned on the wall next to the counter top where the phone crate lay._

"_I'm fine, how about you?"_

"_I'm fine as well. So do ya want ta tell me sumthin' or is this phone call jus a greetin'," he chuckled a bit as he said those words._

_Mokuba laughed a bit, "Ha ha... Listen Joey, I was wondering if you could meet me at the park because I don't really feel comfortable telling you on the phone."_

_Joey raised an eyebrow as he stood straight placing the phone on the other side of his ear, "Uh... sure jus tell m-"_

"_Great how about we meet each other there about ten minutes or so?"_

"_Ok, see ya dere," Joey replied as he heard Mokuba's response and the dial tone. _

- -

_Joey reached the park in record time running through the entrance while looking around for Mokuba. He spotted him when he heard someone calling out his name. Mokuba wore the same outfit from Battle City with a duel monsters locket just around his neck in front of him. When Mokuba spotted Joey running in from the entrance, he immediately noticed that he wore the same clothes: blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue square in the center of the shirt with a silver tag necklace in front of him. Joey caught up to him his breath ragged while his hair stuck on the sides of his face; going in different directions from the run._

"_Sorry for keepin' ya waitin' Mokuba," Joey gasped as he tried to catch his breath while falling on the bench behind him._

"_It's okay. I wasn't waiting long I got here about two minutes before you came anyway," he shrugged as he sat down next to him._

_Joey straightened himself upright as he turned his gaze towards Mokuba. "Okay Mokuba, since I'm here, why won't ya tell me wut's on your mind dat you had ta drag me out here."_

_Mokuba sighed and looked up at him meeting him square in the eye. "Ok. Joey, you're a great brother towards your sister Serenity right?" a nod, "and as a role for the older brothers they tend to take care of their younger siblings right?" another nod, "and that as a regular teenage brother you don't really skip out on what the younger sibling ask them right?"_

_Joey frowned as he stared down at Mokuba who was looking straight at him. "Mokuba, why don't ya get to da point? Wut are ya tryin' to ask me, exactly?" he replied as he raised an eyebrow._

_Mokuba sighed once again as he tried to break it to him, "Please Joey, can you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, wut is it?"_

"_Well, my school is having this annual picnic here at the park today with family members only and Seto promised he could make it but then he had a phone call about a meeting that's being held at the same time as my picnic and... CAN YOU PLEASE POSE AS MY BIG BROTHER?!"_

_- End flashback - _

"Joey, Joey, are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he stopped shaking him on the shoulder.

Joey shook out of his dazed state as he looked at Mokuba, "I'm fine."

Mokuba gave a sigh of relief, "Good because we're here."

"Here, where?" Joey asked confusion apparent in his voice.

"Well for phase one, of course!"

"Wut's phase one, eh?"

They suddenly appeared at the front door of a large building. Joey stood staring up at the large sign hanging above the door. Mokuba stepped in front of him while pointing at the sign he read the words, "Bella's Salon Salons!"

Joey looked down at him with wide-eyes as he asked him, "Wut's with da two salons?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Eh... it may have been a typo. Now come on Joey we've got a mission to accomplish!"

Joey, who still doesn't get it, slightly follows him through the entrance and asked again, "BUT WUT IS DIS PHASE ONE?!!"

**TBC**

- -

Yoku: And that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, oh and please no flames.


	2. No! Brown hair! I can’t be Seto Kaiba!

Yoku: Thank you to Metalsilverarmor23 who reviewed this story. I give you my blessings and praises towards you! Anyways, I just wrote this chapter not too long ago but never had a chance to post it. Well if those who happens to come and mistakenly clicked on this story I just hope you have time to read this and enjoy it. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and would never will.

**Chapter 2: No! Brown hair! I can't be Seto Kaiba!**

(Recap: Joey just agreed on helping Mokuba by posing as his brother. But of course everyone knows how the Seto Kaiba look likes. With Mokuba dragging him into an unknown building what's going to happen?)

Last time on No! I'm Seto!:

Joey, who still doesn't get it, slightly follows him through the entrance and asked again, "BUT WUT IS DIS PHASE ONE?!!"

- Moments later -

A chair swerves facing the mirror as the poor patron, Joey Wheeler, wailed a horrific cry. Screen shot outside at the Bella's Salon Salons building. Many bystanders stopped what they were doing and stared up the building from which they heard a loud howl.

- From a distance -

A house called the Kame Game Shop shows a boy with amethyst eyes shot his head up. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Yugi asked while the others nodded.

Tristan replied, "Yea that sounded a lot like Joey."

- Meanwhile back at Bella's Salon Salon's -

Joey stared at himself flimsily in front of the mirror, not believing the image before him, that is now him. The blonde duelist slightly stuttered at the new image of himself, he was so stunned that he couldn't speak.

'H-how... w-wut... dis... can't be happenin' ta meh!' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes tight and said to himself, 'When I open my eyes, I'll see my 'ol self again.' He opened his eyes to see his new self once more and yelled, "NOOOO!!!! IT DIDN'T WORK!!!"

He fell off the chair as he landed in the pile of his once attached hair while foaming at the mouth. Mokuba ran up to him kneeling beside him while trying to snap him out.

"Joey, Joey! I wonder what could be wrong about his new hair cut," Mokuba pondered.

_- Flashback -_

_When they stepped inside the building they were standing in the lobby. The two walked up to the front desk where they met a young woman somewhere around the age of 20-30 years old. She had her hair up in a tight bun two pencils stuck out in her reddish hair she wore a white blouse with a light blue vest and a pinkish skirt. Her name tag was placed on her left breast pocket._

"_What can I do for you boys?" asked the woman with a Texan accent as she smiled warmly at them._

"_We have a 9:30 appointment," Mokuba replied._

_She turned towards her computer and asked, "Name?"_

"_Mokuba Kaiba."_

"_Oh, Mr. Kaiba, we have one spot open for ya right now," she replied as she glanced down at him._

"_Thanks Miss..." he squints at her name tag "Adeline," he replied while pulling back away from the counter._

_Joey smiled sheepishly at Mokuba while bending down to his height nudging him gently as he spoke in a teasing way, "Way ta go Mokuba! It's about time ya chopped off dat girly hair of yours."_

_Mokuba took a glance at him at the corner of his eye glaring at him, "Hey never diss the hair Joey!" he exclaimed as he jumped back pointing a finger at him._

_Joey stood up as he backed away with his palms faced out in defense. "Alright, alright, no need to bite me on the nose girly girl."_

_Mokuba glared up at him giving him the evil eye as a smirk snaked its way on his once cheerful face. "Heh heh... TAKE HIM AWAY!!"_

_When he said those words two hands clamped on top of Joey's shoulder dragging him away. Joey panicked that he got out of their grasps and pointed a finger at them, "Wut da hell are ya doin' puttin' your hands on meh?"_

_The woman behind the counter, Adeline, stepped out and stood in front of him a smirk crept upon her face as she spoke, "Oh this appointment ain't for Mr. Kaiba sir, it's for you Mr. Wheeler."_

_The blonde duelist looked at her as if she was crazy he turned to look at Mokuba who had a grin appear on his face. "Dis was neva in da contract Mokuba!"_

_The young Kaiba looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he responded calmly, "We never had a contract Joey. You only agreed to be my brother for the picnic remember? Hey where are you going?"_

"_I'm gettin' outta dis dump, see ya shorty," he replied as he waved a hand behind him._

_There was an eerie silence that Joey was getting a little paranoid that he picked up the pace. The workers silently watched him go as Adeline walked back to the counter and pushed a red button underneath the counter. The silence was interrupted by a loud siren, when hearing this Joey quickly sprinted towards the only exit._

"_Alright, I'm almost home free!" he exclaimed while having his arms waving above him as if he was running a marathon._

"_LADIES GET HIM!!" cried a booming voice throughout the building._

_The people there, who were getting their hair cuts, stared aimlessly at the poor blonde and the mob of workers chasing after him with a mop or broom in their hands, some even had a pair of scissors, a comb, or even a razor. Joey was all most at the exit until he was tackled to the ground, Joey and the workers got into a huge dust fight. Mokuba stared at the sight while having a bucket of popcorn on his lap. The dust cleared as the young Kaiba saw Joey being carried off over to an empty seat being strapped in a straight jacket mentally crying, yelling out, "It's not fair, I can't hit girls!!"_

_Adeline stood in front of him a razor and comb in either hand as she spoke, "No one ain't eva escaped Bella's Salon Salons."_

_- End Flashback -_

When Joey awakened he stared up and met two pairs of grayish eyes looking down at him. He gently pushed him aside as he sat up brushing himself and looked back at the mirror. He was no longer the blonde duelist but a brunette. His bangs covered most of his eyes, the back of his hair was trimmed neatly much like the front, and he had much shorter hair at the front than his original hair style. He glared at his reflection looking a lot like Seto as cursed under his breath.

"Oh my, I've created a masterpiece! Ya sure look just like the older Kaiba, that's foe sure," Adeline exclaimed tilting her head sideways with her hands clasped together tilting them in front of her chest.

"You're right," Mokuba replied imitating her gesture but having his hands crossed over his chest.

Mokuba glanced at his watch which read 10:20. "Oh no, we better get a move on. The picnic starts at 1 'o clock..."

The two headed back to the main lobby where they met Adeline who briskly walked ahead of them back to the counter. She turned and faced them with a smile when Mokuba and Joey reached the desk.

"Just place the bill on Kaiba Corp's account okay," Mokuba replied with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba sir," She responded with a gleam.

Mokuba and Joey turned and walked out of the building without giving a backwards glance towards it, except for Joey who gave the building a menacing glare. When they got in the limo, the workers and Adeline stood outside of the building waving good-bye to them while yelling out, "Tell your friends and family about us and we hope to see ya again real soon!"

Joey sank in his seat as he ran both his hands in his neatly cut brown hair. 'Oh, I'll tell'em all right, but ya won't be seein' me eva again,' he thought evilly.

Mokuba, who sat at the right of him, turned with a concern look on his face, "Are you okay Joey? It wasn't that bad."

Joey looked at him; his hands came down landing on his jeans as he clenched his fist tight on them. "Dat bad dat bad! I have Kaiba's hair, for cryin' out loud!" he yelled trying to keep his temper straight, red in the face from anger.

Mokuba placed a finger under his chin looking thoughtful, "Well, you do look a lot like Seto so phase one is complete."

Joey heaved a sigh his fist beginning to relax, "Couldn't we've done dis without cuttin' my hair?" he mumbled.

"Well, I think we could. Maybe we should've bought you a wig instead of cutting it," he replied.

Joey anime-fainted as he fell off his seat, "Why didn't we do dat then?"

"It never came to mind till now, I'm really sorry Joey," Mokuba responded with his hand behind his head. He looked down at Joey who had his left eye twitching. "Ah, come on Joey, your hair will grow back soon. All hair does, well except when you become bald anyways," he ranted.

The use to be blonde glanced up at him as he spoke with clenched teeth, "Den wut about meh bein' a brunette and why can't I mess it up, huh?"

"Well one the hair dye isn't permanent and two I think Miss Adeline put something that made it like that, I'm not really sure..." he said as he looked at him.

'When dis is all ova I gotta buy sumthin' ta get dis color outta my hair,' thought Joey.

As if reading his thoughts Mokuba added, "Don't worry I got some shampoo to get the color out, but I'll have to give it to ya at the end of the picnic."

Joey got back to his seat as he glared down at him, 'Dis is wut I get for helpin' out a friend... he's evil..."

The car jolted to a halt next to another large building. They both got out of the limo as they stared up at it. There seems to be no sign on the building as Joey began to get suspicious.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yoku: Just where did Mokuba lead Joey to this time? Oh well, you're going to have to wait till next time. Till then please review and please no flames. I beg of you!


	3. Ahh blue skies No wait, blue eyes!

Yoku: I finally got up Chapter 3! Whoohoo!! I am so happy... Okay it seems that I wanted to say thank-you to **Metalsilverarmor23** and **kikoken **for reviewing my story. Thank-you! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Oh and **kikoken **to answer your question, I got something on my mind when it comes to Joey's height.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if you were wondering...

**Chapter 3: Ahh... blue skies. No wait, blue Eyes!**

Last time on No, I'm Seto!:

The car jolted to a halt next to another large building. They both got out of the limo as they stared up at it. There seems to be no sign on the building as Joey began to get suspicious.

**(Now! On with the story!!)**

"It's time for phase two!" Mokuba cried excitedly as he grabbed onto Joey's hand and pulled him along.

"Dis phase two had betta not be like phase one, Mokuba," he said as he walked through the doors with Mokuba in front of him.

- Minutes passed -

An up close view of Joey's face shows him having his eyes wide with his left eye twitching, his mouth agape. His once brown eyes was now turned to blue eyes, full of shock with a stunned expression on his face, as he looked at himself in the hand held mirror.

_- Flashback -_

_When they walked through those doors, Joey started to panic uncontrollably. Sweat started to form at the side of his face so was the hand that was being held by Mokuba. The young Kaiba took a glace at Joey as he let go of his hand swiping it on his shirt._

"_Man Joey, you sure do sweat easily," he said as he took a hold of his hand once more while walking._

"_Mokuba, wut kinda place is dis? Is dis where phase two bein' held at?" he questioned as he looked at the surroundings._

_Everything around them was just plain white; the whole hall that they are walking in even the doors was white. Mokuba doesn't seem worried as he led Joey down the hall._

"_Don't worry Joey, you'll find out soon. We're almost there anyways," he answered with a mischievous grin._

_They stopped at the end of the hall where they faced one of the plain doors. Joey started to panic once more he wanted to run out of the building but couldn't because Mokuba had a strong grip on him._

"_Whelp, this is the place, Joey!" he exclaimed excitedly as he placed a hand on the door handle; slightly turning it._

_Just then Joey's imagination's got the best of him going into his thoughts. 'I wunda wut's behind da door, maybe...' he stopped and paled._

_His crazy imagination was making him picture himself being strapped in a chair while placing delicious treats in front of him while some random people was eating it in front of him or even worse... letting him watch boring infomercials till he goes crazy or much worse than the last two... letting him listen to the same song over and over again reciting the same theme song of Barney and Friends. Those mental pictures made him sway making his eyes get all dizzy. Mokuba looked up at him in concern because of the way he was acting made Mokuba's arm sway with him._

"_Joey you okay?" he asked while tugging on his arm._

"_I'm fine," he squeaked with a shaky smile looking down at Mokuba._

"_Great come on," Mokuba smiled as he opened the door and the two headed inside._

_Joey looked around, there was a receptionist's desk where Mokuba was standing, at the right of him, just inches away from them. A big waiting room accompanied by adults, teenagers, kids, and some elderly people. At the left stood a coat rack with a couple of coats hanging at the top and a short hallway where the restroom was located according to the sign. _

_They stood a couple of inches away from the door, until a man with jet black hair neatly combed came up to greet them. He was about the same height as Joey, but only a couple of inches taller. His hair combed in one direction while some of his bangs covered his left eye, and some strands was sticking out as well. He wore thick glasses and a white lab coat with his name tag pinned on the left of his front pocket._

"_Mr. Kaiba, you arrived right on time," he greeted them with his eyes closed, smiling. Then he turned to where Joey stood, "And you must be Mr. Joey Wheeler, I see you got Mr. Seto Kaiba's hair cut and color ready to go," he replied cheerfully._

_When he opened his eyes he saw that Joey wasn't standing in front of him any more, "Where'd he go?"_

"_Huh," Mokuba glanced to his left to see that he wasn't holding his hand but one of the legs of the coat rack._

_They turned their gazes towards the door where it was slightly swinging. They both poked their heads outside the door to see a brunette running for his life down the hall. They stood outside the door until the man in glasses placed a finger under his chin going into thinking mood._

"_You've got to do something?" Mokuba questioned while looking up at him with a worried expression on his face._

_The man looked down over at him as he placed a finger up in the air, "Now, now, young Mokuba. I got an idea." He turns and motions Mokuba to follow him back into the room. _

_They reached the receptionist's desk where a young woman sat behind the counter with a magazine in her hand. She sat there flipping through the magazine with disinterest. She looked up to see them as she placed the book on the counter and smiled at them._

"_Dr. Omari, what can I do for you?"_

"_Is it alright if I use you intercom for a bit love?" he replied with a smile._

_She blushed a bit as she nodded her head and placed the intercom in front of him. Mokuba looked over at him as he spoke, "What are you going to do?"_

_Dr. Omari just gave him a small smile and a wink as he replied back towards him, "You'll see..."_

_- -_

_Joey continued running, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, 'Man, how can Kaiba run wit his hair like dis. It's so freakin' annoyin'.'_

_He ran as fast his legs could carry him until he heard a voice on the intercom, "ATTENTION, ATTENTION: ALL STAFF 'N EMPLOYERS WE HAVE A RUNNER!! PLEASE CATCH THE COPRAT OUT THE HALLS OF THE FRONT EXIT! I REPEAT: THE FRONT EXIT!!"_

"_Oh shit!" Joey cursed as he ran._

_The doors around him swung open revealing two or three people wearing jump suits of any color. When they spotted him they pulled out a piece of rope and threw it like a lasso. Joey was nearing the exit as he dodged through the automatic doors. With a leap the doors opened fully for him as he dodged for it. At the end of the hall Mokuba and Dr. Omari both watched in interest as they observed the scene before them. In slow motion: Joey was almost out the door when suddenly a rope caught onto his foot, end slow mo. _

"_NOOOOO!!!!"_

_The rope had a firm grip on his foot as he fell face first onto the ground. The people who captured him ran over and tide him up, then marched back to the end of the hall facing Dr. Omari._

_They saluted him as Omari looked over at them. "Well, done. You get a raise in your salary," he replied with a grin as the captors' high-five each other._

_They left closing the door behind them while Joey was glaring daggers at them. Mokuba just sweat-dropped at the way he was glaring at Dr. Omari. Omari just had a smile on his face as he spoke, "Now Mr. Wheeler, let's have those eyes checked so that we could put those contacts on. We're way behind on time because of your little escape flaw."_

_Joey's eye's widen, "Eh... I don't need my eyes checked! I like my eyes da way they are!" He struggled against the ropes that bind him as Dr. Omari and his assistant dragged him into a room._

_- Minutes later -_

"_Okay, Mr. Wheeler, we need you to open your eyes so that we could put these colored contacts on you"_

"_Come on Joey, just open your eyes. They're not going to hurt," Mokuba replied with a pleading voice._

"_I don't care! I'm not doin' it!" Joey exclaimed._

_He was tied to a chair so that he wouldn't move when the doctor was checking on him. He squeezed his shut tight with a frown plastered onto his face. Mokuba, Omari, and his assistant Arianna, a 30 year old woman, gave out a sigh of frustration. Just than Mokuba's face brightened and whispered something in both Omari's and Arianna's ears telling them his plan. They both nodded in understanding as they got to their places. Dr. Omari behind Joey, with his hands up and Arianna at the right of him, holding the open case of contacts._

"_Oh Joey, I have a bar of chocolate that I don't want. I was wondering if you want it," Mokuba replied while pulling out a chocolate bar from his pocket._

_Joey shook his head when he understood what he was trying to pull, "Nope, dat ain't gonna work on meh. Ya could jus forget it, Mokuba."_

_Mokuba sighed with a defeated look on his face, "Aw man and I thought that you would surely fall for it Joey. Oh well... I might as well give Yugi my Snickers candy bar."_

_Joey's eyes snapped open when he heard Mokuba say 'Snickers candy bar' as he gazed down at the never-eaten candy bar in his hand. Just then two hands popped out of no where from behind him forcing him to open his eyes wide while at the right of him one hand maneuvered over his right eye poking him while doing the same to his left._

"_NOOOO!!!" Joey screamed._

_- End Flashback -_

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Mr. Wheeler," Dr. Omari replied with a smile.

Joey brought down the mirror away from his face as he stared straight at Dr. Omari with a glare, he was about to say something until Mokuba pulled him away from him and decided to head out the door. With a backwards glance Mokuba said, "Just place the bill on Kaiba Corp's account okay?"

"Sure thing young Mokuba. I hope to see the both of you again and good luck Mr. Wheeler or should I say Mr. Seto Kaiba," Dr. Omari chuckled as he waved to them.

Joey gave a growl in disapproval as the two walked out heading out the building. Once they were outside the chauffeur greeted them as always while looking away at Joey since he actual looked like Seto Kaiba except for the clothing. They both went in while he closed the door behind them and got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Joey rolled down his window to stare at the building once more, the tree next to the building fluttered displaying a huge sign behind it the words 'Optometrist' in big bolded letters. When the wind died down the leaves of the tree branch covered the sign completely once again.

Joey, with wide eyes, sat back in his seat while rolling his window up as he cursed silently to himself. 'Dat... dat stupid tree! How come dey neva cut dat stupid tree branch off!' he thought growling to himself. 'I got worked up in da beginnin' for nuthin'!'

Mokuba looked over at him in concern when he heard him growling. Just looking at the sight of Joey slouched in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest silently growling to himself made him look like Seto. His chocolate brown bangs covered his eyes made him smile thinking that Seto was actually sitting with him.

Joey looked over at him when he felt someone was staring at him. "What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at him his arms still crossed over his chest, blue eyes looking over at him.

Mokuba laughed nervously while placing a hand behind his head, "Nothing Joey, anyways phase two is complete. Next we're heading to my house for phase three."

"Wut are we gonna do at your house?"

"Well, you look just like Seto except for the fact that Seto doesn't really wear those kinds of clothes," he replied while pointing at Joey's outfit. "It's..." takes a gander at his watch, "11:45" looks up at Joey, "so we have plenty of time for you to change outfits over at my place till its time for the picnic."

"Wut?! Ya mean dat I have ta wear one of Kaiba's clothes?!"

"Uh, yeah. Listen Joey, I know you don't like my brother that much, but we got this far. Please don't run off like you did with phase one and phase two! Please I beg of you," clasps his hands in front of him in a pleading way.

Joey bows his head down a bit, "Fine, but only on one condition."

Mokuba looks up at him with his eyebrows raised, "Sure, what it is?"

Joey looks at him square in the eye, grayish eyes met with new blue eyes, "If ya give me dat candy bar ya had earlier den we have a deal."

Mokuba looked at Joey as he anime-fainted when he saw Joey's hand outstretched towards him. "Fine," he mumbled as he pulled out the candy bar out of his pocket, which Joey eagerly took out of his grasp.

To Be Continued...

- -

Yoku: Yeah, chapter 3 was done and was a success to write. Anyways, chapter 4 is gonna be awhile to write up. Chapter 4 is the final phase before Mokuba and Joey have to go to the picnic. Please review, remember please no flames!


	4. Joey’s new appearance and some difficult...

Yoku: Yes it is I! Yoku or Miryoku or which ever you wanna call me. I have just finished this chapter, just a couple of more chapters to go and it'll be complete (rubs hands together).

Joey: (starts to walk towards me) You're really startin' to scare me.

Yoku: (notices Joey) Oh my god! Kaiba you came!

Joey: (looks around and notices that I was staring at him) What?! I'm not him!

Yoku: (looks at him with a 'yeah right' look on my face) Sure, you're not... The brown hair and the blue eyes, real convincing Seto...

Joey: I'M NOT HIM!!

Yoku: (grabs his hands with a smile on my face) You must say the disclaimer for me.

Joey: (grumbles about not being Kaiba) Fine! Unless you believe me dat I say dat I'm not Moneybags, but Joey.

Yoku: (smiles) sure thing, Joey.

Joey: (sighs) Miryoku does not own Yu-GI-Oh and neva will. (under his breath) Good thin' too.

Warnings: Suicide! (just kidding) OOC-ness will be shown and that's about it.

**Chapter 4: Joey's new appearance and some difficulty**

The time was getting near for Mokuba's annual picnic as the two neared the Kaiba mansion. Joey and Mokuba headed up the stairs as Mokuba guided the way to his brother's room while Joey looked around the long hall. They stopped at a particular door as Mokuba placed a hand on the door handle. Joey soon brightens when the door was fully open as he stepped inside.

"I can't believe I'm in Kaiba's room!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped on top of the bed.

"Joey, stop jumping on Seto's bed. If he knows that we got in here without his permission he'll kill us, especially you since he doesn't seem to like you," Mokuba replied as he walked towards the closet rummaging through Seto's wardrobes.

Joey stopped jumping as he sat there grinning like crazy, "But Mokuba, I am Kaiba. So as your brotha I command ya to jump with me."

Mokuba looked back at Joey who was still grinning and replied, "Haha... Joey, but seriously lets just get you some of Seto's clothes that would fit you, then maybe I'll jump."

"Alright alright."

Mokuba turned back to the closet as he looked through the variety of clothing. He picked a couple of clothes out and threw them towards Joey who quickly caught them and placed them on the bed besides him. Mokuba turns towards him as he walked to where the clothes were located and picked up a pair as he held them out to him. "Try these on."

"Fine," Joey said as he grabbed them and went to the nearest bathroom to change.

**- -**

**Outfit #1:** He wore baggy black jeans that reached down to the floor and a white dress shirt with a black over coat. He didn't bother to button the two top buttons on his shirt as he stood in the room for Mokuba to observe his attire.

"I don't dink these pants fit Mokuba. Dat and I look kinda weird dressed like dis," Joey replied as he looked at himself in the long mirror.

Mokuba placed a hand under his chin his eye-brows furrowed deep in thought, "Your right, no wonder Seto doesn't wear that outfit."

Mokuba went back to the pile of clothes and handed him another pair of clothing for him to change. "Here try these."

**Outfit #2:** The next outfit contains a dark blue vest underneath; he wore a yellowish dress shirt and khaki colored pants with a black belt around his waist.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me Mokuba," Joey said as he looked at himself horrified in front of the mirror.

Mokuba stiffen a laugh as he looked at Joey's reflection, "Sorry Joey, I just wanted to see how Seto would look like in it." Then he handed him another pair of clothes.

**Outfit #3:** This next wardrobe he wore had a make-shift of faded blue over-alls with a white tank top underneath the straps.

Joey turned and glared at Mokuba who is currently on the ground laughing his head off while holding his stomach.

"Dis is not funny Mokuba," he replied with clenched teeth.

Mokuba sat on his bottom wiping his eyes still giggling, "I-I'm sorry Joey."

So the next half an hour they continued to look for an outfit that would suit for Joey. It was about 12:47 o'clock that they found a suitable outfit that they both liked. Joey stood in the center of the room, while having Mokuba observe his attire.

He wore black jeans and a greenish belt with the Kaiba Corp logo buckle around his waist. He also wore a tight black long sleeve shirt over a purple trench coat. To top it all off, he wore black boots and silver bands on his wrists** (a/n:** **I'm trying to describe the outfit Seto wore when he met Isis, ok)**.

"Now dis is what I'm talkin' about," Joey said as he admired himself in front of the mirror.

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement. "Now all you need is a duel monsters locket, just like mine."

Joey turned his head towards him then sat down next him on the bed. "Ya mean dat locket moneybags always wear around his neck?"

"Yep," he reached in his pocket to pull out a duel monsters card with a brown string attached at the top center of the card. "Here," he said as he handed Joey the card.

Joey took the card in his hand with a raised eyebrow as he stared at the card. He turned his gaze to the card then to Mokuba then back at the card. "Um... Mokuba dis is a piece of card board pasted with a picture of the back of a duel monsta card. Dis isn't a locket."

"Well, I would give you mine, but I promised Seto that I would never take it off," he replied while holding it in his hand.

"What Kaiba wouldn't know would hurt him."

"I can't do that!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Joey backed away, "I was jus' kiddin' Mokuba. I didn't mean it, really."

"You better be," Mokuba replied with a fist raised.

Joey placed the "locket" around his neck with a sweat-drop. He stood back up as he looked at himself in the mirror. A pair of eyes bore upon him.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah..."

"We have a problem..."

Joey turned around to face him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Dis problem had betta not be me having to have surgery of any kind or da fact dat Kaiba had sumthin' showin' dat we neva noticed," he said.

"It's not like that Joey, but..." he started to wander as he looked at Joey.

"But what Mokuba..."

Mokuba looked at Joey in the eye, "But you're short..."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

"Joey, calm down! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh yeah! Den what did you mean, huh?!"

Mokuba sighed at the fuming Joey, "I mean that you're short compared to Seto."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"How do you know?" he questioned as he still crossed his arms.

Mokuba points down to the pants that are in cuffs. Joey takes a gander and replied with an "Oh..."

"That's why. Seto's pants don't have cuffs at the bottom of his jeans," Mokuba replied as he looked up at him.

"It was like dis when I wore dem on," said Joey as he slightly looked away from him.

"Yeah... uh huh, but seriously Joey what are we gonna do?" Mokuba questioned.

"I don't know," the brunette replied while looking up at the ceiling.

They pondered about this for a while thinking about the best solution to do. They're still thinking and they kept thinking until Mokuba had an idea forming in his head.

Mokuba brightens up, "I got it!"

Joey looked over at him, "Ok, what's da plan?"

"We change your shoes..."

"... dat's it... jus' change my shoes..." Joey replied a little stunned with his arms by his side.

"Yep," Mokuba smiled.

Joey still stared at him an unsettling feeling started to form at the bottom of his stomach. Just then his eyes-widened when he thought what Mokuba had planned. He started to shake his head furiously.

"No! No way am I gonna be doin' dat!" he screamed.

Mokuba blinked, "What are you yelling about Joey? You never heard what kind of 'change your shoes' I have planned."

"Oh, I know exactly what I have ta wear!" he exclaimed with a glare.

"Then what is it?" Mokuba asked a little curious to what he might answer.

Joey still glared at him, "You're plannin' on makin' me wear high heels like a women!"

Mokuba's eyes widened, 'How did he know,' he thought. "I-I wasn't on planning on letting you do that," he stuttered a bit.

Joey narrowed his eyes at him while Mokuba looked away slightly. "Liar, you were thinkin' dat," he said in an angry tone.

Mokuba looked back at him placing a hand behind his head followed by a nervous laugh. "Come on Joey there's nothing else we can do," he confessed when he placed his arm by his side.

Joey placed his angry face with a thoughtful look on his face. He walked past Mokuba as he looked past his shoulder heading out the door. "Come on Mokuba it's almost time for your picnic," he said.

Mokuba blinked as he trotted over towards him, "But Joey what about the height difference?"

Joey walked out the door with a smug look on his face, "Don't worry I got sumthin' in mind..."

The young Kaiba raised an eye-brow, "What is it? Please tell me Joey!" he pleaded.

Joey didn't say anything until they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed out the front door, the limo waiting patiently for them. They both got in as the chauffeur closed the door behind Mokuba and headed to the drivers seat.

"Come on Joey tell me," he whined as he tugged on Joey's purple coat.

Joey who had a huge smirk on his face turned to look at him as he spoke, "Let's jus' say dat Kaiba has gone short for da day..."

Mokuba stared at Joey wide-eyed thinking what Seto would do when he finds out about their little scenario.

**To be continued**

- -

Yoku: Well what do you think, was it good or bad or was it just plain wrong of me to do?

Joey: It was wrong! How dare ya make me look like Kaiba! (he replied with a fist)

Yoku: Aww... come on Joey you're doing this for the sake of little Mokuba. You should be proud.

Joey: Proud?! Proud?!! Dat's it!! (starts chasing after me)

Yoku: Mokuba!!! (screams while running away from Joey)

Mokuba: (looks at the scene while shaking his head) Poor Yoku you never had the chance. (turns to the readers) Please review! I'm sure Yoku would want to know what you think of it so far.

Yoku: (screams from a distance) MOKUBA!!!

Mokuba: COMING!!! (waves and runs off)

Yugi: (pops out of nowhere) since Mokuba's running after Yoku and Joey I might as well have the spot light (fishes out a lawn chair out of nowhere). Ah... this is the life. No evil people coming after me and my puzzle (suddenly a hand pops out of nowhere) Gah!!! (falls of the chair and looks at the unknown person) What's this?

Anita: (does the sign of the cross with a piece of paper flying along with it; suddenly stops) My sister wanted me to give this to you (hands him the paper).

Yugi: (blinks as he grasped on to the paper) Ok...

Anita: Good day... (bows and walks away)

Yugi: (looks at the paper) It says here that she wanted to thank **kikoken **and **BobGod** for reviewing this story. Also to **BobGod, **she said that she was really grateful to have you suggest on changing the summary. And that's about it. Oh and also to those who reviewed this story (throws the paper away). So please review!!


	5. Arrival and another problem

Yoku: Hello everyone to: No, I'm Seto! Chapter 5! I am so happy right now because I have some new reviewers. So I wanted to thank those who reviewed and made me happy! I just couldn't stop reading them. Anyways, the names are **StarWolf4**, **Master Ruby**, **Almost** **Funny**, **Zelda-Jewel**, **BobGod**, **Koumori-Dragon02**,** ssp**, and **kikoken**. You guys are the greatest!! And if I'm forgetting anyone I'm so sorry, please don't sue! I'm broke!

Joey: Enough of dis talkin' I'm outta here (starts to leave).

Yoku: (looks over at him) Since when were you here?

Joey: (looks over his shoulder) Since you started da chapter, see ya.

Yoku: (blinks) Ok... Bye Seto! (waves at him)

Joey: (growls and continues walking)

Yoku: (turns back to the readers) You guys have been real thought full towards me about having more reviews, but for some reason I don't really care. I'm just glad that there are ppl out there that are enjoying my story is all. Anyways, enough of me blabbering here's chapter 5 that you all have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't ask.

Warnings: OOC-ness just a little in this chapter is all

**Chapter 5: Arrival and another problem **

Mokuba stared at him utterly shocked, wide-eyes, and mouth agape. Joey leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head with a grin plastered his face. Mokuba's thoughts were running thinking what his brother would do when he finds out. He winced a bit when he imagined him screaming at him asking him why he wanted to do this.

Telling him that he was busy and he should have let it go. The young Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about this. Kaiba was always busy and he always let those events slip. Whatever he promised he made he would keep it, but when it comes to having fun he just pushed it a side.

Joey looked over at him from the corner of his eye wondering why Mokuba's facial expression kept changing. First he saw him shocked, and then thoughtful, then a little angry, then frowning, and now he's smiling. The brunette turned his gaze away until he saw Mokuba looking at him. With an eyebrow raised he turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

Mokuba shook his head as he looked at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad to have a friend who would do this for me Joey. Thanks," he smiled.

Joey blinked then a gave a smile in return, "It's nothin' Mokuba. What are friends for?"

Mokuba gave a small laugh as he turned his gaze away from him, his thoughts once again running. The black haired boy's eyebrows shot up as he quickly turned to Joey startling him a bit.

"Joey!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A while ago you said that my brother is just going to be short for the day. What did you mean?" he asked a little worried.

Joey blinked as he recollected what he said earlier in the car. "What I meant was is dat I'm not tryin' ta make Kaiba tall like he was suppose ta be. I mean I don't wanna wear any woman's shoes," he glared a bit at Mokuba who placed a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Then what are you gonna do?" Mokuba asked as he placed his arm back next to his side.

A glint shown in Joey's blue eyes as he gave a smirk at him, "You're jus' gonna have ta wait and see."

Mokuba's head dropped a bit, "Aww..."

They continued their ride in silence as Mokuba once again thought what he had accomplished.

'Let's see,' he thought, 'Joey's hair is done, dyed and nicely trimmed.'

This made his think back what had happened at the salon which he had to suppress his laughter.

'Then there's his eyes,' he thought back with a sweat-drop when he refused to open his eyes when placing the contacts. 'And lastly getting dressed in Seto's clothes,' this made him giggle a bit when Joey was trying out those ridiculous outfits he first made him wear.

He gave out a sigh as he thought about the height difference. Mokuba looked over at him; Joey was looking out the window with his left hand curled under his chin. Just then his eyes widened a bit as another problem started to form in his head.

"Hey Joey."

"Yeah..."

"Can you... uh..." he slightly stuttered.

Joey looked at him his eyebrows raised, "Can I, what?"

"Speak..."

Joey's eyes widened as he shot up from the moving vehicle, hitting his head on top of the car. He quickly fell back to his seat with dizzy eyes.

"Joey?!" Mokuba exclaimed as he went towards him.

Joey regained himself as he looked at Mokuba with an angry look on his face as he pointed at him, "I'm not a dog!!"

Mokuba blinked, "Uhh... I didn't mean it like that Joey," he replied as he waved his hands in front of him.

Joey eyed him, "Den what didya mean?"

Mokuba looked at him with a shocked expression as he sat back in his seat. Joey gave him a weird look as he sat back in his seat still looking a Mokuba.

"We got another problem Joey."

"What is it?"

"It's your voice."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "My voice... What 'bout my voice?"

"It's different then Seto's. I mean you have an accent and Seto doesn't."

Joey thought about this for a while till he fell back in his seat, "Whelp, dere's nothin' else ta do den. Da plan has just been flushed down da the toilet. We could jus' forget 'bout dis and head ova ta Yugi's place and hang out," he looked over at Mokuba who had his head down, "or we could dink of another plan to change my voice or somthin'," he sighed.

Mokuba looked up with a smile on his face when he heard that sentence.

"So what do we do?" Joey asked as he looked at him.

Mokuba pondered about this till an idea popped up in his head as he snapped his fingers, "Got it! You don't talk at all," Joey gave him a weird look till Mokuba noticed what that would cause, "uhh... forget I said that."

"Sure thing..." Joey slowly nodded.

"Hmm... what to do? What to do?" Mokuba pondered as he tapped a finger on his chin. 'I can't believe I would over look this, I guess I was too busy worrying about Joey's appearance than his speaking...' he thought.

Joey looked the other way as he too was thinking of a way to improve his speaking. 'I can't believe I'm still doin' dis. Okay, concentrate Joey. You're suppose ta help little Mokuba here,' he thought as he nodded to himself when he said those last words.

The vehicle was still moving as the two was still trying to think of the best solution to their little problem. Mokuba's eyebrows shot up when he thought of a plan and looked over at Joey, "I got it!"

The brunette looked over at him, "Ok, what is it!"

"You're just going to have to practice on your language Joey and we still have plenty of time."

Joey looked at him with a blank look on his face.

Mokuba gave him a look, "What?"

"Dat's it..." he threw his hands to the side, "no technology... no nothin'."

"Well yeah..."

Joey placed his hands to the sides of his head, "Arrggg... **too much learnin'**!!!"

Mokuba sweat-dropped, "Come on Joey. Let's start..."

Joey heaved out a sigh as he placed his hands on the sides of his seat.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

The two worked out on Joey's pronunciation and speech throughout the whole ride to the park. The vehicle was beginning to slow a bit when Mokuba and Joey noticed that they must've arrived already. The limo stopped as the chauffeur go out from the driver's seat and proceeded to the back as he opened the door for Mokuba and Joey.

"I'll call you to pick us up okay?" Mokuba asked as he turned to look at the driver who nodded.

Mokuba and Joey walked into the park and spotted a group on kids and adults to the side. Joey crossed his arms over his chest as he continued walking in the group's direction.

"Remember Joey, speech and attitude," said Mokuba as he walked along side Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Mokuba. I have ta play Mr. Ice and Grumpy," Joey responded.

Mokuba sighed, "Come on Joey... Remember you have to behave."

'I can't believe I have ta take orders from a little kid,' Joey thought. "Yes mother," he replied sarcastically.

Mokuba glared at him while Joey grinned down at him. The young Kaiba heaved out another sigh; when they came close to the group there was a sign that read, 'Welcome Family Members! To Our Annul Picnic!'

**To be continued**

- -

Yoku: Hmmm... not much of an ending, but I'm trying to work on something here for the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry about having a short chapter and all. Just wait till the next chapter. There's going to be picnic games, food, and a lot of running; oh and a lot of OOC-ness coming from Joey. Well actually I don't really know if there's going to be a lot, but just bare with me.

Mokuba: (walks over) Hey Yoku!

Yoku: (looks over at Mokuba) Hey Mokuba! What's up?

Mokuba: Nothing much, just waiting here till you're done.

Yoku: Ok... (turns back to readers) I just hope you enjoy this chapter and please review for me it'll be great if you did! Also the fact that I'm planning on having you guys be in my story so please can you give me a brief description, appearance, and all of that. Oh and write if you want to be Mokuba's friend or Seto's crazy fan girl okay. That'll be great.

Mokuba: Is that all, because I wanna go.

Yoku: Then go...

Mokuba: But I'm waiting for you.

Yoku: All right... umm... That's all I gotta say, also I'm planning on drawing a pic with Joey having Seto's hair like in chapter 2 was it... Oh well. Ok that's all I gotta say for now, so chapter 6 will be coming later then. Please review and if you wanna be in my story in the next chapter please leave a description, appearance, age, and all of that and also if you want to be Mokuba's friend or one of Seto's fan girl. Remember this is a family picnic some families my have teenagers and all that. Anyways, till next time bye!

Mokuba: Finally!! Bye!!! Don't forget to review!!!


	6. Meet Ruby

Yoku: Hello again! You must be saying to yourself, "She updated again?" but to you guys I'm guessing you're really happy. I was about to make this story come to an end, but I thought to myself, "Hmmm, why not make it a little longer." So yeah I decided to do that instead. I just wanted to thank those who reviewed this story and those who are willing to be in it.

Mokuba: Yeah, it was great reading them. Its funny how you guys kept asking if Seto's going to find out. But don't worry he (a hand covers his mouth)

Yoku: NO Mokuba!!! You can't tell! They have to wait for the following chapters.

Readers: Awww...

Yoku: Anyways, I wanted to thank **KatrinaKaiba**, **shutupandlisten17**, **Almost Funny**, **Dark Dragon34**, **kikoken**, **Master Ruby**, and **BobGod**. Thank you reviewers!

Mokuba: By the way in this chapter you get to meet a friend, not just a made up character, but a friend off this site. Her name (drums roll) **Master Ruby**!!!

Applauses come out of nowhere.

Yoku: Yeah, **Master Ruby** this chapter's for you. Since of course you requested to be Mokuba's and I quote "unique friend."

**Master Ruby**'s name: Ruby

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the people in the story.

Notes: **This is really important** people, in **this chapter and throughout**, you're going to **have to use your imaginations** okay?

**Warnings: They are the same OOC-NESS with Joey maybe Mokuba if I have to.**

**Chapter 6: Meet Ruby**

Mokuba and Joey walked passed the sign as they looked at the surroundings around them. Joey spotted a woman walking towards them as he stood up straight as far as he can, crossed his arms, and made an angry look on his face.

"Oh Mokuba you came," said the woman as she stopped in front of him while looking down at him.

She was wearing a flower colored blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was in a tight bun a few brown colored strands framed her face and her eyes were a greenish color.

"Oh course I did and my brother is here too," he smiled as he pointed at his 'brother.'

The woman looked up towards Joey's direction, "I can see that. Good evening Mr. Kaiba." Joey just gave her a brief nod. "Not much of a talker, now are you?" the woman asked.

"Of course not..." he replied as he shown a light squeak as he spoke.

The woman and Mokuba looked at each other.

"Mister Kaiba is everything ok with your voice?" she asked worriedly.

Joey paled a bit, 'Ah, crap what was I suppose to say again? "Of... course I'm fine. My voice is like dis... I mean like this because I've been yelling at my workers this whole day," he replied with a swift nod of approval with his hands placed on his hips.

The woman just gave him a weary smile, while Mokuba just slapped his forehead.

'He wasn't supposed to say that...' Mokuba thought.

_- Flashback -_

"_Ok Joey, let's start with the simple words shall we," said Mokuba as he looked over at him in the limo._

"_Okay..."_

"_All right... say 'this,'"_

"_Dis..."_

"_This."_

"_Dis."_

"'_This,' Joey."_

"_Dis..."_

"_Arrggg!!!" Mokuba cried in frustration._

_Joey just blinked at him as he placed his hands on either side of him. They spent the whole car ride just pronouncing words like 'to,' 'do,' 'that,' and etc. So far Joey could be able to say them right, but a little slowly when he talked._

"_Here's the plan Joey," announced Mokuba as he rubbed his temples and calming himself down, "when someone asks about your voice being like that, I want you to say 'I have a cold,' nothing else, ok?"_

_Joey gave him a glare, "Eh... It's not my fault I have an accent and Kaiba doesn't, but I got it," he replied with those three last words with a wink and an 'ok' sign with his left hand._

'_I just hope he remembers,' Mokuba thought._

_- End Flashback -_

'I can't believe he forgot!' Mokuba thought as he fumed silently.

"Well... it's nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba," she said with a smile as she turned and began to walk away.

"Right back at ya!" he replied with a grin.

Mokuba slapped his forehead once again, while the woman just stopped in her tracks, shook her, and walked off again.

Joey's grin faded as a look of relief shown on his face, "Man, I thought she'd neva leave," he said with a sigh as he slouched back 'down.'

Mokuba just stared at him, "Hey Joey how come she never asked you about your height?"

Joey gave a smirk as he looked down at him, "It's all in da toes," he replied with a victory sign.

"You mean to tell me that you were just tip-toeing, Joey? Don't you think you'll lose most of your energy when doing that?" he asked.

Joey crossed his arms, "Dat's when Plan B comes in ta action."

The bushy haired boy gave him a look, "I'm guessing your plan has to do with standing on a chair or table, am I right?"

Joey looked away slightly, "Aww, man!" he cried out. "Nothin' seems ta go through you now does it?" he asked as he looked at him.

Mokuba smiled, "Nope! Hey where are you going?"

"I'm starvin'!" he exclaimed as he began to walk off with Mokuba trailing behind him. "Actin' like Kaiba and doin' all those preparations has been making me hungry. I feel as though I haven't eaten for a whole day," he ranted as he stomped off to the nearest food table.

Mokuba sweat-dropped at his words.

"By the way Joey, I can't believe you said those words to Mrs. Kinya," he said with a frown.

Joey stopped walking as he turned around with an eyebrow raised, "What did I say to her and whose Mrs. Kinya?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mrs. Kinya's my teacher she's the woman that you were talking to."

"Ok... and what did I say ta her again?"

Mokuba sweat-dropped, "Don't you remember? When she asked about your voice you said and I quote, 'I've been yelling at my workers this whole day.'" He replied as he mimicked his voice and action.

Joey just gave him a grin, "It was good wasn't it?"

Mokuba anime-fell then jumped back up as exclaimed, "No it wasn't! Joey you were suppose to say that 'you have a cold,' don't you remember?" he asked.

The brunette placed a hand behind his head, "Ha ha... guess I forgot..."

The boy just ran a hand down his face, "Joey... you-"he said, but was abruptly cut off.

"**MOKUBA!!!"**

Mokuba looked around when he heard his name being called out. That's when he spotted a girl running towards him.

"Hey Ruby!" he exclaimed as she ran towards him.

'Ruby...' Joey thought.

The girl named Ruby stopped right in front of them slouching down with her hands on her knees trying to regain her breathing while Mokuba and Joey looked at her.

"Hi Mokuba!" she exclaimed as she looked right back up standing up right.

The grayish eyed boy beamed at her then took in her dressing attire while blinking. She was wearing a long white shirt with a belt over the top around her waist, black boots just under her knees with her pants tucked into them. Her dark brown hair reached passed down her shoulders while a golden colored earring poked out of the side giving a curly appearance when being shown. Her green eyes where slightly sparkling with happiness with a tint of a yellow colored ring around her green colored eyes. To top it all off she wore a red bandana on her forehead her bangs slightly covering them.

"What's up," she asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same..."

"What's with the outfit?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You like it? Since today's one of those days to come out in the open air; why not wear something different that you can be able to stand out, huh?" she cheerfully replied.

Mokuba just nodded his head as he silently agreed with her. Joey just stood there gawking at her outfit as if he had never seen anyone wear something so creative.

'Maybe I should do dat... nah,' he thought while shaking his head mentally.

The girl named Ruby turned her gaze to the person behind Mokuba as she pointed straight at him with a finger.

"You must be Kaiba, Mokuba's older brother right?" she asked.

Joey blinked, "Yeah..." he blinked again then with a confidence look crossed his face, "Yes, yes I am and you are?" he asked as he tried his hardest to mimic Kaiba's voice once again.

She gave him a weird look, but shook her head as if she had heard something wrong.

"The names Ruby," she replied while pointing at herself, "I'm Mokuba's friend and protector."

Mokuba gave her a glare, "Hey! You're not my protector! As you may know I can take care of myself," he replied as he turned around and decided to walk off only to trip and fall right on his face. _(**Yoku**: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. **Mokuba**: Meanie!)_

"You can take care of yourself huh..." she replied as she squatted beside him.

Mokuba just grumbled angrily at himself for making a fool of himself. Joey just looked at the scene trying his hardest not to laugh while covering his mouth.

'Poor Mokuba... oh well...' he thought evilly.

Just then a squawk was heard from a distance then it came close to where the three was at. From out a nowhere a colored looking bird came swooping down and landed on Ruby's left shoulder. Mokuba, who stood back up, looked at her shoulder along with Joey.

"Why's there a bird on your shoulder and why is it here, I mean it's a parrot, shouldn't it be in the tropics or something?" Mokuba asked as he pointed at the bird.

"Well if you must know Mokuba, Tori (1) is my pet parrot. I taught him all sorts of tricks and he can never get lost just like last time," she beamed.

Mokuba blinked, "What happened last time?"

She just waved her hand in front of her, "It's nothing big..."

_- Flashback -_

"_Tori! Tori! Where the heck is that bird," she murmured with her hands placed on her hips while looking around the room._

_She gave out a sigh as she began her search once again while calling out her pet's name._

"_Is something wrong Ruby?" her mother asked as she popped her head out the kitchen doorway._

"_Hey mom... I can't find Tori... Have you seen him?" the brunette asked while looking at her mother._

"_Not since this morning," she responded._

"_Okay, thanks though..."_

"_No problem dear..."_

_Ruby went back into searching mode as she went back into each room._

_**5 minutes later**_

"_My God!!! Where is that bird!!!" she exclaimed as she flopped down on the sofa. _

_Her face was covered with the throw pillows that were provided on the couch her hair spilled around her. Her mom seemed to pass by with a load of laundry as she looked at her worriedly._

"_Couldn't find him?" she asked with a basket of dirty clothes in her arms._

"_Mmmhhrrm..."_

"_I'll take that as a 'no'. Don't worry you'll find him," she said._

_She turned and began to walk off until another thought struck her, "Oh and Ruby... I picked up your clothes that you threw around your room and I placed them in this basket to get washed okay?"_

"_Mmmhhrm..."_

"_And I'll take that as a 'yes'," she replied with a sweat-drop then proceeded to head over to the laundry room located somewhere in the house._

_**10 seconds later**_

"_Ahhh!!!"_

_Ruby's head shoot up when she heard her mother scream followed by a familiar squawk. She jumped up from her position and ran to where she heard the shouts. In the room she saw her mother clutching onto her chest with wide-eyes and Tori perched on one of the cabinets far from where the washer was located._

"_Tori! I was looking all over for you!" she exclaimed as she tried her hardest to reach for the bird._

_- End Flashback -_

"He was in your laundry basket!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah..." she replied sheepishly, "I guess he was trapped with the clothes I threw around the room."

"Why were you throwing your clothes?" he asked.

"I was looking for something," she replied as she placed a hand behind her head.

Mokuba sweat-dropped.

"Hey where did your bother go?" she asked as she placed her arm back by her side.

Mokuba looked behind him to see nothing, but air and some other things the park provided.

'Oh no!' Mokuba thought as he began to panic. "We should go find him, come on," he said as he motioned her to come along.

- -

Joey looked around from where he stood then squatted down munching on cheesy puffs that he snagged off one of the picnic tables. The blue eyed boy had his back behind a tree with the shade cooling him off. Just then he heard a voice.

"**Joey! Is that you?!"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

- -

Yoku: Ohhh, cliffhanger... Well what do you think? I hope you all like! Also to **Master Ruby** I'm sorry if I made you OOC if you never and I mean never acted like this. Anyways, I decided to have those who want to be in my story have their own chapter and their own flashback. I'm so nice ain't I?

Joey: No you're not.

Yoku: Watch yourself Seto! (glare)

Joey: I'm not Moneybags!!!

Yoku: Yeah, uh huh... Anyways to **shutupandlisten17, **I was wondering if you could write out a name that you want to be called in this story because I so want to write you in. I don't wanna call you no name, but if you can't think of any, I'd be more than happy to think of a name for you. Also can you write in your review what type of clothes you would like to wear and your personality for me? That would be great.

Mokuba: Don't forget the other reviewer.

Yoku: Oh yeah... This is for **KatrinaKaiba**, I was wondering if you could write out if you wanted to be Mokuba's friend or one of Seto's fan girl. Also can you write out your personality for me as well? And don't worry about the clothes I'll think of something cool for you to wear.

Mokuba: We should end this.

Yoku: I guess... please review! It'll be great if you did. Also in the next chapter you get to meet one of Seto's fan girl right here off of this very site, her screen name **BobGod**! You could still ask if you want to be in my story as well okay. Oh and I know in the last chapter I wrote that there would be games and all that other cool things, but I decided not to. Knowing that one of the fan girls would star in it, but not in the next chapter... well maybe, I'm still deciding.

Joey: Yeah, yeah, enough talking already. Please review, can we go now? (he asked as he looked over at me)

Yoku: Uh... yeah, go ahead. Bye! See you all in the next chapter! (about to leave) Opps I forgot, here are some notes that you need to read well if you want to.

**Notes:**

1. Tori means bird in Japanese (Yoku: Cool parrot name I do say so myself. Sorry I couldn't think of a good name for the bird)


	7. Fan Girl Li and a Frisbee that we met

Yoku: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't have the time to update any sooner. Just that I had to catch up on my homework. I would've been done too, oh well. At least I'm updating right? I just wanted to thank those who reviewed this story and it seems that I've been getting new people enjoying it as well. I'm so happy. I just wanted to thank: **shutupandlisten17**, **Zelda-Jewel**, **Anime Princess Sarah**, **PRIVATE**, **Starwolf4**, **BobGod**, **Master Ruby**,** KatrinaKaiba**, **RathIlluser-012**, and last but not least **kikoken**! Anyways, I've been working hard on this chapter.

Mokuba: Yes she has! Also the fact that this chapter stars a new character and her name is **BobGod**! She's one of Seto's Fan Girl, so **BobGod** this chapter's for you!!

**BobGod**'s name: Li

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the people in the story.

**Warnings: They are the same, okay?! If you don't remember refer back to chapter 6.**

Notes: Okay just a reminder, **you still have to use your imaginations when Joey talks and his appearance**. Also when **he's not using slang he's speaking like Kaiba**, okay, I just hope you would remember all of this.

**Chapter 7: Fan Girl Li and a Frisbee that we met**

The room was slightly quiet except for the soft clicking of keys that were being pushed from the far center of the room. A young teenage boy sat in an office chair his eyebrows furrowed as he thought quietly to himself. He was wearing a white business suit and a blue colored dress shirt under his over coat with a blue tie strapped around his neck. His thoughts were soon interrupted when his office phone rang. The brunette looked to where the phone was located as he picked it up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Kaiba, but we have sort of a problem," a voice replied just then a loud crash was heard, "uh… make it two problems…"

The teenager named Kaiba had a tight grip on the phone, his eyes shown a flame of red in his icy blue eyes.

'Don't fire them I lost too many workers that way,' he thought to himself angrily. "I'll be there…" he answered with clenched teeth.

"T-thank you sir," the voice stuttered as he hung up.

Kaiba placed the phone back on its crate as he rubbed his temples.

'This is going to take forever,' he thought as he got up and left his office.

- -

"**Joey! Is that you?!"**

Joey cringed as he quickly stood up his face a little pale. He saw a girl with brown hair running towards him.

'Oh no… dis can't be good,' he thought, 'but waita minute I'm Kaiba… Maybe, maybe she can see right through dis disguise?"

The brown haired girl came running towards him getting closer and closer.

'I gotta do somethin',' he thought. "I'm not him!! I don't know who dis Joey is!!" he shouted forgetting to mimic Kaiba's voice with his hands out in front him.

The girl, who didn't really hear him, ran pass him to another tree and pointed right up the leaves.

"It is you! Ha ha! I actually found you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Aww…" said a voice as the person climbed back down.

The girl looked at the boy as he turned around as she suddenly slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You're it!" she exclaimed as she ran off.

The boy grumbled as he rubbed his arm sore fully and walked to one of the picnic tables.

Joey had his mouth open in shock when he saw the whole thing. He quickly closed his mouth as he looked around a hand on his chest where his heart was located.

'Man dat was a close one,' he thought as he blew out a sigh of relief.

"TORI!!!"

The blue eyed boy looked to where he heard the cry from as he spotted Mokuba and Ruby not that far from where he stood. Mokuba was looking around while Ruby had her hands around her mouth in a shouting gesture.

"I thought you said he can never get lost," he said.

"Of course he can't get lost," she replied as she looked at him, her hands by her side.

"Yeah okay sure, but we're supposed to look for my brother not your bird."

"We've looked everywhere, it's not like if we yelled out, **KAIBA**!" she exclaimed while Mokuba covered his ears, "it's not like he'll show up in front of us," she said as Mokuba uncovered his ears.

"Hey," smiled Joey as he popped out of no where in front of them.

"Ahh!!" they cried as they fell back one step.

Mokuba, who had regained his footing, looked at Joey with a glare, "Joe- I mean Seto we were looking everywhere for you. You know you can't run off like that."

Ruby looked at him curiously, "Are you his mom, Mokuba? Because if you are; you sure left your apron at home."

Her statement caused Joey to burst out laughing this caused a lot of stares from some people who are passing by. Mokuba was red in the face as he turned and glared at her, while Ruby just gave him a smile.

"Isn't that Tori over there?" he asked as he pointed behind her.

"Huh, where?" she asked as she turned around. "Tori! Tori!" she cried as she ran off.

Mokuba and Joey, who had recovered form his laughing fit, sweat-dropped at her retreating form.

"You have one weird friend Mokuba…" Joey stated.

The young Kaiba just shook his head in agreement, just then they heard a yell from behind.

"**I GOT IT!!!"**

Mokuba and Joey turned around to see a teenage girl running towards them looking up in the air. Her long curly red hair was swaying as she neared them. Then in an instant she jumped up with her right hand stretched out right in front of her as she caught the yellow disk in her grasp. Once she caught it she landed on the ground in front of Joey with one foot, but soon lost her balance as she crashed into the 'CEO' knocking the wind out of him.

"Gahhh!!!"

"Ahhh!!!"

"OH NO!!!" Mokuba cried as he looked on.

There lay Joey on the ground with dizzy eyes and the girl on top of him, her Frisbee still in her grasp. Mokuba knelt down beside them as he tried to wake them up. Joey made a groaning sound as he started to come around while the girl stirred a bit as she got up off him standing up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you like that sir," she apologized as she bowed her head.

Joey just waved his hand while Mokuba helped him up.

"It's nothin'" he replied as he stood up while Mokuba gave him a look.

"Huh…" she looked up as her eye-widened a bit. 'Oh my gosh! It's Seto Kaiba, **THE Seto Kaiba** the guy that I just bumped into and fell on. Right here in my own backyard, well not really in my backyard, but who cares. This has to be a dream come true!' she thought excitedly.

Joey looked at her weirdly as she just stood there gawking at him with wide- eyes. He silently looked at her appearance; she wore a short black and red kilt, white knee-highs and a white t-shirt. She has blue eyes and long curly red hair almost reaching her waist.

"Hi! My name's Li!" she exclaimed as she stuck out her palm in front of him startling him a bit.

"Hi," he replied as he accepted it and shook it gently.

'This is so not a dream and I didn't even plan for this to happen like last time,' she thought.

_- Flashback-_

'_There he is,' Li thought as she peaked out from behind a building._

_She looked straight in front of her at a tall brunette boy named Seto Kaiba, silently walking down the sidewalk with a briefcase in his left hand and his right hand in his pant's pocket. He wore his usual outfit from Battle City, with a neutral look on his face._

'_I can't believe I'm gonna do this,' she thought as she sweat a bit._

_The sun was getting high while there were few people walking down the street pavement. Stores were still open and some cars passed by. _

_Li was thinking of a way of getting him to notice her. So the whole week she has been brain storming for the perfect scheme. The plan has been set and she kind of followed Kaiba around till she made a decision of going around the corner and kind of trip and fall in front of him._

'_It's the perfect plan,' she thought with a smile, 'I can see it now.'_

_- Li's Day Dream - _

_Li walked out from behind the building where Seto Kaiba was coming closer towards her. Then suddenly she fell on a crack on the pavement. She let out a small 'eep' as she quickly fell, her eyes closed tight. Her heart was pounding, but never felt the ground near her. _

_Li opened her eyes as she felt a pair of strong arms holding onto her. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes, belonging to her savior named Seto Kaiba, staring down at her with a small look of concern on his handsome features._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_I'm fine, Seto," she replied with a blush._

"_I'm glad," he responded._

_Her blush started to expand across her cheeks as his face neared her's inch by inch. Her eyes started to close as she silently mumbled out his name._

_- End Day Dream -_

'_It's perfect!!' she thought with a dreamy look on her face._

_Li looked back to where he was walking. He was getting closer as she rested against the cool bricked building as she counted in her head. She shook her head willingly her red locks swaying a bit as she walked out from behind the building with a confident look on her face. _

_Her heart was pounding as she took in each step; she then found a crack on the walk as she quickly dragged her left leg and hit her marked. Li 'accidentally' fell as she let out an 'eep' sound as she closed her eyes. As predicted she never felt the ground when she opened her eyes._

"_Are you okay?" a man's voice replied._

"_I'm fine, Se-" she stopped as she felt something groping her behind._

_She looked up to see a hobo looking guy holding on to her with a grin plastered on his face. _

"_**PERVERT!!!"** she screamed as she slapped him across the face._

_The guy fell to the side with a red hand print on the side of his face. Li looked the other way to find that the CEO, Seto Kaiba, getting in his limo just inches away from where she stood._

'_NOO!!!' she cried as tears ran down her face._

_- End Flashback - _

'I'm glad that didn't happen again and yet… I'm so happy!' Li thought.

"Uhh…" Joey stated as he scratched his head.

"Umm… come on Seto. We should go," Mokuba replied.

"Uh… sure Mokuba," he replied as he looked over at Li. "It was great meeting you and all," he said with a voice like Kaiba's.

Li snapped out of her thoughts as she heard that they were leaving, "Yeah likewise!" she exclaimed.

Mokuba and Joey looked at each other as they walked away from her heading to one of the tables. Li turned her back from them as she ran back to her group of friends Frisbee in hand.

'I need to think of a plan to get Seto Kaiba, but how?" she thought as she threw the disk towards the group.

- -

Mokuba and Joey sat on one of the benches of the picnic table, Joey on one side and Mokuba on the other. They both grabbed a plate of food, well in Joey's case three plates and silently ate together.

"Hey Joey don't you think that girl was acting strange when she saw you?" Mokuba asked as he chewed the rest of his sandwich.

Joey looked over at him trying to eat neatly as possible, but was slouching in his seat.

"Yeah…" he said with food in his mouth.

"Uh… Joey that's disgusting and beside we're in public. Seto would never do that and you know it," the grey eyed boy replied.

Joey gulped the remaining of his food as he looked over at Mokuba soda in hand, "Yeah well, I'm not really your brotha Mokuba. You should know dat."

Mokuba sighed, "I know, but you should try to act like him. So far we haven't been found out, but sooner of later we will. Joey, are you listening to me!"

Joey, who was in a dazed state, looked around. He turned his attention back at Mokuba with a serious look on his face.

"I feel as though we're being watch'd," he said in a serious tone of voice with his eyes narrowed.

Mokuba looked at Joey then turned his gaze towards the area around them.

"I don't actually sense anything Joey," he said as he picked up a fresh sandwich off his plate but found that it was missing. "Hey, where did my sandwich go?" he asked as he looked around then turned his gaze towards Joey.

"What do ya mean, it's missing? You just ate it," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"For your information I had two," he said.

Quietness filled the air for the two for a while till Mokuba broke the silence.

"You know what I'll be right back, I wonder if they have another turkey sandwich at the picnic table?" he wondered as he got off his seat and walked towards the food table.

Joey just watched him go while shaking his head 'okay' for a bit. When his 'little brother' was out of ear shot he pulled out a napkin covered sandwich from his lap with a smile on his face.

"Finally he left, I was wonderin' when he was plannin' on leavin'," he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Mmm… turkey…" he said with a mouth full.

**TBC**

**- -**

Yoku: Man, that was something don't ya think? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter especially **BobGod**. Tell me what you think, okay? I just made that chapter longer too cool huh? Okay enough of me blabbering and junk; I have something to say to **PRIVATE**: Um… you could still be in my story, but when you review can you tell me something about yourself, what your name is gonna be, what you look like, what you wanna wear, and if you would like to be one of Mokuba's friends or Seto's fan girls, you decide.

Mokuba: Yeah, more people to meet, this is so exciting!! Oh and in the next chapter we finally get to play some games. We also get to see how Joey's gonna act when playing with a bunch of kids. This is going to be great!

Yoku: Wow Mokuba calm down.

Mokuba: Heh… sorry…

Yoku: Anyways, let me introduce the next star character; her name's **shutupandlisten17** another one of Seto's fan girl. If you must know I'm doing this whole new appearance in order when I first got the reviews. Also the fact that the two that I introduce you would still be shown throughout the chapter. So yeah that's all I gotta say for now. Please review!!


	8. A Chase within a Race

Yoku: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but the homework and the writer's block it was too much! Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. Anyways, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed.

Thank you to: **Almost Funny**, **shutupandlisten17**, **KatrinaKaiba**, **Zelda-Jewel**, **BobGod**, **Metalsilverarmor23**, **Master Ruby**, **Nightwinds9**, **Darks00**, **kikoken**, **PRIVATE**, and **Starwolf4**!!!

**Metalsilverarmor23**: To answer your question on when Seto's going to meet up with them is that we have a couple of chapters more to go before it happens. That's all I gotta say on when okay.

Joey: Okay, since Yoku is done with those I get to announce the new character in this chapter. She's another one of Seto's fan girl, her screen name is: **shutupandlisten17**. So we hope you enjoy this chapter and by the way **shutupandlisten17 **you also have a little brother in this story.

**shutupandlisten17**'s name: Ella

**Warnings: **are the same and so are the notes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so there's no need to ask me.

**Chapter 8: A Chase within a Race**

Mokuba walked around the food table picking out the type of sandwich he wanted. He decided to get another one since his last sandwich had mysteriously gone missing off his plate. The bushy haired boy couldn't decide which one he wanted since the food supply on the table had suddenly added up. Right now he's debating on whether he should get a turkey sandwich or a turkey sub sandwich.

'It's so hard to choose!' he mentally screamed in his head.

"Um… young man, shouldn't you be choosing which one you want by now?" a woman asked from across from him.

Mokuba looked up at her, "I'm sorry… but I can't decide which one to get. Either a sandwich," points down to the plate of sandwiches, "or a sub sandwich," points down to the plate of sub sandwiched, "they're not the same!"

The woman sweat-dropped.

- -

Further out in the park, but not that far, sat a set of swings, a jungle gym, some slides, and were placed inside a huge sandbox. Little kids flowed through there; some adults would sit by the side on a bench placed under a shady tree.

A girl with short dark brown hair and green eyes sat on one of the swings. She was wearing a blackish blue skirt just above her knees, with a white shirt; on it the words 'I heart Seto' was labeled in red except the word 'heart' was shown as a picture. Her eyes scanned the whole premises with disinterest thinking as to why she had to be there in the first place, then she remembered it's because of her little brother.

"This is so boring!" she cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut and held a tight grip on the chains.

"Ella, why do you have to be so loud? I'm right next to you, you know," a voice said in front of her.

The girl name Ella opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking straight at her. A boy at the age of 10 or so stood in front of her. He was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt with a small picture of a stick figure man on a skateboard and then falling with the words 'this could happen to you' under it. The boy also wore blue faded jeans and had his brown hair in a messy style.

"Well, sorry Sanyu (1). Just that it's boring and I can't believe that I have to be here. I mean I could've been with my friends doing something," she complained as she glared at her brother.

"It's not my fault you know. There are a lot of other people who are the same age as you. Why not make more friends?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to sit here being bored to death," she replied stubbornly. "Now enough with this push me!" she exclaimed as she sat correctly on her swing.

"I don't want to push you," he pouted, "remember what happened last time?"

_- Flashback -_

"_Ella, hurry up you slow poke, before someone takes that last swing," Sanyu said as he ran towards the swing set with his sister lagging behind._

"_I can't believe I have to take you to the park Sanyu," Ella complained as she stopped in front of her little brother._

"_Yeah yeah… Now enough complaining Ella and push me!" he exclaimed as he sat correctly with his legs out stretched in front of him._

"_Fine, but if I push you, you have to push me," she said as she walked behind him._

"_No way! I don't want to push you. You're too heavy and besides you're big enough to do it yourself," he said as he looked over his shoulder._

"_You know just for that I won't push you because you're also old enough to push yourself," she replied as she stepped away from him._

"_Aww… ok, ok, I will push you! It's not fun if you just push yourself."_

_Ella gave a light laugh as she spoke, "Alright then."_

_She took the chains in her hands and pulled them back and then placed her hands on his back pushing him forward. She preceded the same process but would step back when he was getting higher and higher. This continued on for a while until it was her turn._

"_Okay! It's my turn now!" she exclaimed._

_Sanyu, who jumped off the swing, landed gracefully on the ground and ran behind his sister. Ella took hold of the swing making it motionless before she sits on it. She then sits down; her back facing her brother then places her hands on the chains with a firm grip._

"_Okay, I'm ready!" she called from over her shoulder._

_The green eyed boy took a step forward as he placed both hands on her back and pushed as much force as he can. He kept repeating the process stepping back one at a time. Somewhere from being half-way off the ground, Ella would move her legs back and forth while her brother would take a break from pushing her._

"_Woo hoo! I'm higher than what you just got!" she yelled triumphantly as she tried to look over her shoulder._

_Sanyu just stuck his tongue at her. Ella saw his action and copied him as she also gave him a glare. She swung happily on the swing set with her little brother looking on, he then decided to play in with the sand for a little while. The day was getting boring for Sanyu as he looked up from his spot to where his sister sat, apparently still on the swing._

"_Ella, come on. Let's go home already. I'm bored," the boy replied as he stood up._

"_Okay okay… Let's see how far I go when I jump off," she said as she steadied herself._

"_Okay hurry up."_

"_Alright alright…"_

_In a matter of seconds she gave a light leap off the swing, it looked as though she was flying in the air. She flew up and up until she was reaching down towards the ground until…_

**_A blinding light suddenly captured her whole body from above the sky. As the aliens took hold of her and…_**

_- End Flashback - _

"Sanyu! Get out of my flashback!" Ella yelled as she faced her grinning little brother. "As I was saying," she continued.

_- Flashback continued -_

_She reached down almost towards the ground when suddenly she got knocked down with a hard blow from the front and landed with a thud collapsing on someone in front of her. Ella heard a light gasp coming from her brother as she sat up on top of the body and opened her eyes. There she saw was a man with a black hair with an over coat lying down underneath her._

'_Oh no,' she thought._

_The man from underneath her gave a light moan as he stirred a bit. Sanyu came running besides her with wide-eyes._

"_Sis, are you alright? What about that man? Is he okay too? You didn't kill him did you? How did it feel to fall like that? Can I try too? What about-" he constantly asked until he was interrupted by Ella._

"_I don't care! Come on before he wakes up," she ushered him as she quickly got off the man and grabbed her brother by the hand and sped off._

"_But sis-"_

"_Not now!"_

_The two quickly scampered off towards the parking lot._

"_Ugh… my head… What the hell just happen?" the man asked as he stood up and rubbed his sore spots._

_He looked around a bit till he just shrugged it off and walked away._

_- End Flashback - _

"And that's what happen," she nodded as she looked over at her brother.

"Poor guy… I wonder if he ever woke up," Sanyu asked as he crossed his arms.

Ella gave a look at her brother as she opened her mouth to speak until a voice spoke out thought out the whole park.

"Hello, can everyone hear me?!" the voice asked from a far.

Ella and Sanyu looked around to where the source was being held at and spotted a man with a megaphone. There was a couple of yells of 'yeses' coming from the crowd of people and picnic tables near the guy.

"Hmm… I wonder what's going on over there," Ella thought loud as she stood up.

"I don't know, but let's check it out," Sanyu replied as he ran towards the group.

"Hey, wait up…"

The dark haired girl ran after him as they neared the group of people.

"Ok everyone, here's the thing, the picnic games will start momentary," the man replied.

"Um… sir," another man started.

The man with the megaphone looked over to where he was being called at.

"Please Makoto (2)," the man replied within the megaphone.

"Gah… my ear!" a teenager from beside him yelled as he held his left ear.

Makoto lowered his instrument down, "I'm so sorry," he replied with an apologetic smile.

The man, who first spoke up within the crowd, sweat-dropped so did the others who were there, as he cleared his throat he looked over at him again.

"Uhh… yeah… I was wondering what kind of game we're going to play?" he asked.

"Oh right… are first game that we'll be playing is the three legged race. So everyone choose your partners!" The man exclaimed as he said those last two sentences in the megaphone.

- -

"Hey Joey did you hear that?" Mokuba asked as he looked over at him.

Joey looked at Mokuba from across the table.

"Yeah… let me guess you want ta play da game right," he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Please!!" Mokuba begged as he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Joey grumbled under his breath, "Fine."

"Alright!" Mokuba exclaimed as he jumped up and punched the air.

So far the two haven't been doing much but when Mokuba headed back to the table where Joey sat with his sandwich they did some light chatting throughout their meal. The 'CEO' and his 'little brother' stood up and walked towards the group where everyone is planning on participating.

"Mokuba, over here!" yelled a voice from behind.

The grey-eyed boy looked behind with Joey following his gesture.

"Ruby, where did you run off to this time?" the boy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh places… but guess what? I found Tori this time and he's going to be my partner in the race."

Mokuba sweat-dropped, "Ruby you need someone who could be able to reach the ground."

Ruby looked thoughtful, "Oh… don't worry I could place him on the ground and he could-"

"I mean human wise, Ruby!"

Ruby just looked at him then at Tori then at him again.

"Yahoo, Seto!" exclaimed another voice from behind.

Joey looked behind him to see the same girl who crashed into him minutes or so ago. The girl Li came running towards them as she stopped right in front of Joey.

"Hi again," she said with a smile.

Joey tried to put on a frown but it came out kind of crooked as he nodded his head in greeting. Li gave him a funny look but continued on.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my partner in the race," she asked.

"Um… uh… sorry but Mokuba's my partner," Joey replied as he pointed down at Mokuba.

"Oh… then I suppose that little girl next your brother doesn't have a partner I presume," she asked knowing.

Ruby looked over at her, "I have a partner and-"

"No she doesn't, and a parrot for a partner in a running race doesn't count as human," Mokuba said as he interrupted her.

Ruby just stuck out her tongue at him. Li and Joey just watched the two friends bicker.

"Well… you could be my partner if you want," Li asked as she looked at her.

"Okay, sure why not," Ruby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The four walked towards the starting line with a piece of rope. Ella spotted a tall brunette boy just looking around clueless.

"Ahh… It's Seto!" she exclaimed.

"Seto… who's Seto?" Sanyu asked as he looked over at his sister.

"This guy that I really like."

"You mean the guy's name that you have written on your shirt?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Ella looked down at her shirt and nodded her head.

"Well let's go and talk to him," he said as he took hold of her hand and dragged her to the group.

"Hi you must be Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba?" Sanyu asked as he reached the group with his sister in hand.

'Oh great, jus' what I need more people to talk to me,' Joey thought as he eyed the two.

"Yeah, it's us. Who are you two?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm Sanyu and this is my older sister Ella," he said as he gestured towards them.

"Hi Seto!" Ella exclaimed as she jumped in front of him.

Li saw this action and took it as a sign.

"Um… hi," Joey said lamely.

"Are you playing this game too? 'Cause if you are can I be your partner?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually Mokuba's my partner," he said as he looked down at the grey-eyed boy besides him.

"Oh," she replied with a disappointing tone.

A voice broke out throughout their awkwardness startling them a bit.

"Okay everyone! I'm sure everyone has chosen a partner by now. Anyways, if you are planning on playing you might've gotten a piece of rope and that's good. By the way you have to tie your ankle with your partner and head over to the starting line if you haven't done so."

"Here Mokuba, I'll tie us up," Joey said as he bent down and placed their ankles together.

"Sanyu, you wanna be my partner?" Ella asked as she looked down at her little brother.

Sanyu shrugged, "Okay."

Li tied Ruby's ankle with herself and Ella did the same with Sanyu. The three teams stood in front of a thin white line indicating that is was the starting line. The three and some other teams stood there patiently behind it just chatting among themselves.

"Hey Mokuba don't you dink dat dis isn't a good idea, for me to play? I mean jus' look at those two girls dat we meet, it looks like dey are tryin' to kill each other," Joey whispered as he bent down close to Mokuba.

Mokuba looked over to where Li and Ella stood. They both would glare at each other once in a while and then look away with their arms crossed over their chest.

"I guess… but I don't think they would do anything to you," Mokuba stated as he looked at Joey square in the eye.

Sanyu looked over towards Li and Ruby and decided to make conversation with the two girls.

"Hi," he started as he caught Li's and Ruby's attention. "I'm Sanyu and this is my sister Ella," he said as he introduced himself and his sister.

"Yeah, we know," Ruby said, "I'm Ruby and… this is a girl that I don't really know."

Li looked at Ruby as she introduced herself, "I'm Li, sorry for not saying it before."

"It's okay."

Ella looked at Ruby's choice in clothing, "Um… I like how you dress. What are you suppose to be? A pirate?" she asked.

"Yep," Ruby replied as she nodded her head.

A squawk was heard on her shoulder as the three looked at the colored bird.

"Who's that?" Sanyu asked as he pointed at the parrot.

"Sanyu, no pointing."

"Sorry…"

"Oh yeah this is my pet parrot, Tori. Now Tori say 'hi'," Ruby commanded as she looked at her pet.

All Tori did was give another ear piecing squawk at them in greeting.

"Aww… he actually said 'hi'."

The three sweat-dropped. Li looked over at Ella's shirt with a tiny flame in her eye.

"Where did you get that shirt?" she asked as she nodded towards her t-shirt.

Ella looked down at her shirt, "Oh this… I made it myself."

"I like it."

"Thanks."

Everyone's conversation was stopped when they heard a loud voice in front of them.

"Hello can everyone hear me?" the man from before asked the line of people with his megaphone.

"Of course we can hear you. You're jus' a couple of inches away from us," mumbled Joey.

"Now how about we get this game started shall we," Makoto replied. "Here's the thing, the obstacle isn't difficult, all you have to do is go straight across where the finish line is located at and you win," he said with easiness.

"What do we win?!"

"Yeah! What do we win when we beat this?!"

There was a bit of yells coming from the line of people, Joey being the loudest.

"Now, now, don't worry about it. You could say that the prize is going to be a mystery and we will soon announce it when one of the teams had gone through the finish line first," he said.

"Alright, I want that prize!"

"Dude, we're going to win it!"

"You guys don't even know what it is!"

"So what!"

"This is going to be exciting, huh Joey?" Mokuba asked as he looked up towards Joey.

"Yep and we're goin' ta win dis," Joey replied with a smile.

"Joey language."

"Oh yeah… sorry."

Ruby looked at Li in the eyes, "You better not trip."

"Me trip?! Just don't get too distracted, little girl," retorted Li.

"Try not to hurt yourself, Ella," Sanyu said as he looked at his older sister.

"What?! How dare you say that little brother," glared Ella.

"Sis this is all about rhythm," Sanyu replied.

"Fine…"

Makoto looked over at the pair of teams with a sweat-drop when he heard some arguing. He cleared his throat as he placed the mouth piece of the mike close to his mouth.

"Okay everyone listen up. Here are the rules there are no cheating what so ever and the second rule is to have fun."

Joey looked down at Mokuba, "I didn't know having fun was a rule."

Mokuba looked at Joey with a sweat-drop. In a matter of seconds the race started with a couple of tripping to begin with. People by the sides were yelling encouraging words towards the racers. Mokuba and Joey were taking it one step at a time till they got their footing right. So far they are the only ones who are in first place, Li and Ruby coming in second, and Ella and Sanyu reaching the same point as them; while the other racers are lagging behind them.

"Come on Li! We have to try to run for it!" Ruby yelled as she looked at the corner of her eye towards Li's direction.

"Hey, this is harder than I thought!" she yelled back but kept going.

"Sanyu come on! We have to catch up with Seto!" Ella cried.

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me, Ella! You're taking big steps here," Sanyu replied.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Joey said gleefully.

Just then from the corner of his eye he saw that Ella and Sanyu had caught up with them coming up close from the right side. Mokuba saw Li and Ruby coming at a fast pace from the left, but was trying to steady themselves so they wouldn't fall over.

'They're not bad,' Joey thought.

Suddenly, two boys at the age of fifteen came rushing by like they had done this before caught up with Joey and Mokuba.

"Well look it' ere it's the Kaiba brothers," one of the boys said as he looked over at the two.

"You think your going to win, well think again," the other boy replied with a glint in his eyes.

"We know we're going to win," Joey argued.

"Yeah right, see ya at the finish line losers!" the two boys replied as they cut off Joey and Mokuba in their line.

"Hey! Stay in your own damn line!" Joey yelled with clenched fists.

Back with the three girls and one boy, they were having their own argument on whoever wins gets to have Seto Kaiba.

"There is no way I'm letting you win!" Li shouted.

"Oh yeah, same goes for me," Ella shouted back.

'This isn't good for Kaiba and Mokuba,' Ruby thought was she silently kept going.

'Ella's dangerous to be around when she's like this. I can't believe I said that I could be her partner. When this is over I bet I'm going to have a rope mark,' Sanyu thought as he winced a bit from being pushed forward with so much force.

Their eyes averted back in front of them where they spotted Joey and Mokuba being cut off from their line by a bunch of boys. Joey's trench coat made a kind of whishing sound and was moving to and fro from side to side. Tori, which were still on Ruby's shoulder, suddenly flew off in the other direction.

"Huh… oh no Tori! You're going the wrong direction!" Ruby called out as she watched her parrot fly up a tree and nestling there.

"No you're not supposed to be distracted!" Li yelled towards Ruby.

"Yeah, but-" Ruby replied but was cut off.

"No buts! I have to win!" she cried out.

The two were reaching Joey and Mokuba along with Ella and Sanyu. They were a couple of inches close to each other but were running behind them.

"Seto!" Ella cried out happily.

Joey snuck a glace but kept on running. He spotted the two boys as they were reaching the finish.

"Arrggh! I don't want to lose!" Joey cried out.

"Huh…" Mokuba looked over at Joey in confusion, when he suddenly felt that he was being picked up.

Indeed he was, Joey grabbed onto Mokuba was he ran when a voice suddenly made him stop.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry but that's cheating. You're disqualified," Makoto replied through his megaphone.

"What?! But that's not- I mean-"

"Oh my god! Seto move out of the way!" cried two voices from behind.

Joey and Mokuba took a glace as to see why, but were suddenly knocked down by four bodies that suddenly collapsed into them. The six fell on the ground with a thud and a few groans were being heard. After a couple of seconds of lying on the ground the six got up from the ground as they saw who the winner was. It was the two boys Joey was arguing with from the race. They slowly walked to where the two were at as they faced the two boys.

"Told ya you wouldn't win," one of the boys replied with a smirk as they looked at Joey.

"Okay, I'm sure you're wondering what kind of prize you'll be getting," Makoto announced as he looked over at the smirking boys interrupting their glaring contest with Joey.

"Hell, yeah, tell us what it is," the other boy replied as he rubbed his hands together.

Makoto gave a look at the boy's language, but shrugged it off, "Anyways, the winning prize is…"

**To be continued**

**- -**

Yoku: Ooo… I wonder what the prize is… I hope you enjoyed reading this. I put so much thought into this especially the humor and it was super long too. Okay in the next chapter I decided to add in two new people and throughout the whole story. If I don't I won't be able to finish this story, not that I'm rushing or anything. I just wanted to fit every one of you who reviewed that wanted to be in it.

Mokuba: Yeah, so in the next chapter the two people who are going to be in it are **KatrinaKaiba **and **Starwolf4**.

Yoku: The next chapter won't be coming up for a while okay. Also to **kikoken**, I could still have you in my story. I don't really wanna repeat myself so just go back to chapter 5. I mean if you're still up for it. If not you could e-mail, my e-mail address is in my profile. Okay I hope you all like and please review, thanks!

**Notes:**

1. Sanyu means happiness

2. Makoto means sincere honest


	9. Run Away

Yoku: Hey everyone sorry for a long waited update. I just had a lot of things going on right now from school to home and all that. Anyways, here are my thanks.

Thank-you to: **StarWolf4**, **Master Ruby**, **shutupandlisten17**, **KatrinaKaiba**, **BobGod**, **Almost Funny**, **Zelda-Jewel**, **PRIVATE**, **k i k o k e n**, **Metalsilverarmor23**, **MischiefMagnet**, and lastly **Seto's Princess**!

Yoku: Thank you guys and for a special thank you I made this chapter a bit longer. Now all I need is for Seto to come over here and introduce **TWO** new characters shown in this chapter. Seto, where are you! (looks around) Oh there you are… (spots Joey playing Old Maid with Mokuba)

Mokuba: Come on and choose a card already (looks over at Joey with his cards fanned out in front of him)

Joey: Hold on (with his left hand stretched out in front of him while his right held his other card)

Yoku: Seto I need you to introduce the new characters (pulls on his coat sleeve)

Joey: Not now Yoku. I'm tryin' ta concentrate… and I'm not that freak you call Kaiba eitha!

Yoku: But Seto it's your job! (still tugging on him)

Mokuba: Yeah and don't call Seto a freak either Joey!

Joey: (grumbles) At least someone here knows who I am (out loud) Fine! (looks away from Mokuba's cards) The first characta dat's gonna be introduced first goes by the screen name **KatrinaKaiba**. She's one of Mokuba's friends. Lastly the second characta dat's gonna be in dis chapter goes by **StarWolf4**. She's anotha one of Kaiba's obsessed fan girls. Now show them the names Mokuba.

Mokuba: Right (drops his cards as he picks up cue cards and shows them in front of the screen)

**KatrinaKaiba**'s name: Katrina

**StarWolf4**'s name: Michelle

Mokuba: (drops the cue cards and picks up his regular cards) Ok were done…

Yoku: Right… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the people in this story. I'm sorry to say that they're all copy righted.

Joey: **NOO! I LOST!**

Mokuba: (laughs) Never choose a card that's placed higher than the other cards Joey.

Joey: (points at Yoku) She distracted me!

Yoku: Hey!

**Warnings: **are the same, if you don't remember please refer back to the other chapters!

**Chapter 9: Run Away**

**_Last time on No, I'm Seto!:_**

_**Makoto gave a look at the boy's language, but shrugged it off, "Anyways, the winning prize is…"**_

0o0o0o0o0o

"… a pat on the back!" Makoto exclaimed cheerfully.

The crowd of people anime fell while the two boys stood there with their jaws dropped.

"What!" they screamed.

Makoto gave a light laugh as he placed a hand behind his head. "I'm kidding you two," he replied with a smile.

The crowd regained their stance as they stood there with a huge sweat-drop.

"Then what is it?" one asked.

"Yeah, what's the real prize?" the other began.

The announcer looked thoughtful as he placed a hand under his chin as he thought. "Hmm… oh yeah," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "the prize is in this here slot of paper."

The two boys looked at each other and then at the envelope as they made a dash for it, they quickly snatched it out of his hand.

'I bet its cash,' the boys thought as they ripped the seal and took the contents out.

"Huh…" the boys looked at the prize with confusion, "what kind of prize is this!"

"Why its two free tickets to the best place a boy could ever dream for," Makoto stated.

The crowd looked confused.

"Is it a free admission to a paintball arena?" one of the people asked within the crowd.

"Is it free video games?" a little boy asked.

"Is it a free all you can eat buffet?" another asked.

The crowd stood quiet as they searched through the herd of people to find out who was the idiot that asked that sort of question. Mokuba looked up at Joey with a sweat-drop, when he clearly heard his voice, as he ran a hand over his face. Joey had his eyebrows knitted together staring over the crowd.

"Hey Mokuba," Ruby whispered as she looked over at him in a whispering gesture, "when did your brother grab that chair?" she asked as she pointed at the chair underneath 'Seto's' feet.

Mokuba looked over at Joey again but this time looked up and down. There stood Joey looking tall over the crowds of people as he stood on top of a steel chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Mokuba just gave out a nervous laugh but never responded back to her.

"Um… it's not any of those things?" Makoto replied with a sweat-drop.

The crowd looked at one another as they began murmuring.

"Oh I know! It's a free pass to Disney Land!"

"I don't think boys would dream about going there."

"Yeah!"

The crowd once again began to murmur things.

"Oh come on tell us!"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

"If you want to know its-" Makoto started but was cut off.

"It's a coupon for a free hair cut!" the two winners shouted.

"What!" the crowd shouted except Joey who fell off his chair. The crowd and the winners looked over at Makoto.

"**Explain!"** they shouted.

"Well…" he started as he scratched his cheek, "all I can say is that, don't you get to that certain day when you come home with a mop of hair on your head and you want one of your family members to trim if off for you, but they seem too busy to help do that simple task?" he asked.

The crowd nodded his or her heads, "Yeah that's true," they murmured. "So in other words," they pondered a bit, **"YOU'RE CHEAP!"** they cried as they pointed at him with an angry look on their faces.

Makoto cringed as he saw them all walk away hearing things like 'that was stupid' and 'I'm not playing any games that involves a mystery prize…'

"No! Don't hate me!" Makoto cried as he ran over to the departing crowd.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Man, I got all worked up for nothin'," Joey grumbled as he stomped off to the nearest picnic table.

Mokuba and the others closely followed Joey from behind. Ruby silently walked next to Mokuba as she whispered towards him.

"Hey Mokuba, I don't think your bother does too well when it comes to games," she said.

"Yeah I agree," said Sanyu as he walked next to Mokuba by his other side.

"You two just don't understand the heart of winning," Ella replied as she walked behind them with Li.

The three looked behind them where Ella and Li were located with a sweat-drop. They gave out a loud sigh as they turned back to the front staring back at 'Seto's' stiff form. Mokuba walked ahead moving away from both Ruby and Sanyu as he walked along side 'his brother.'

"Hey Joey, you okay?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at him.

Joey looked over at him as he responded back, "Yeah I'm fine…"

"Uh… just think at it this way. You may not have won, but you already got a free hair cut from me," Mokuba said cheerfully carefully not to say it loud enough for the people in back to hear.

Joey looked over at him with a glare but let it slide when he saw his cheerful face as he silently agreed with him.

"But still," Joey started was he straighten up and clenched a fist by his side, "they should've given out a better and more demanding prize then a hair cut."

Mokuba gave Joey a questioning look, "Like what?"

"Hmm…" Joey stood there thinking as he placed a hand under his chin going into thinking mode.

His bangs covered his sapphire eyes as his eyebrows knitted together in thought. Mokuba looked up at Joey when he suddenly visualized his real brother standing there. The four, from behind, stood a couple of inches from them staring at Joey with a questioning look on their faces.

"Seto is something wrong?" Li asked as she clenched both hands in front of her.

"Of course he's fine. You could tell that he's thinking," Ruby stated.

"Yeah, but thinking about what," Sanyu replied.

The others shrugged.

Ella suddenly gasped as she went up to Joey and placed both hands on his shoulders. Joey suddenly looked up and then back down when he saw that Ella had a serious look on her face.

"Um… can I help you," Joey meekly asked.

"You can't go now! I know that you're obsessed with work and all, but I don't want you to leave. You just can't!" she cried as she suddenly shook him.

"I-I'm n-not l-leav-ing. C-can y-you p-please s-stop sh-shaking m-me?" Joey asked when he was suddenly thrust out from his thinking position.

Ella suddenly stopped shaking him while the others just stood there staring at them. Joey took her hands off his shoulders and went back to his thinking mode.

"Hey Mokuba, what is Seto thinking about?" Li asked when she walked up from behind him and stood next to him with Ruby and Sanyu following her action as well.

Mokuba looked up at her as he responded, "He's thinking of a great prize that they should've given out instead of that lame gift."

"Oh," the others replied.

"Got it!" Joey exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"Well what do you think?" Mokuba asked when he looked back towards him.

"I think they should've given a prize like uh… bag of chips!" Joey replied with a finger in the air.

Mokuba and the others sweat-dropped at his statement.

"Um… I don't think that it's not really a great prize either… I mean a bag of chips…" Mokuba replied with a "are you crazy" type of tone.

"You're right… make that **TWO **bags of chips!" Joey exclaimed with a smile and held up two fingers.

Everyone anime fell with a huge sweat-drop, but Mokuba was able to regain his balance.

"Two bags of chips! Are you crazy or something Jo- I mean Seto!" Mokuba cried as he suddenly caught himself when he almost called him by his real name. "You're going to have to think of something more reasonable and at least decent," he said as he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"You're right about that one too," Joey said as he placed a hand under his chin again for a brief moment, "I know, make them both super size and we'll call it even!"

Once again everyone fell back like a bunch of dominos with Mokuba falling as well. Joey looked at the group of people on the ground as he placed a hand behind his head rubbing it sheepishly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he questioned innocently.

Everyone's thoughts:

Sanyu's thoughts: 'And this is the guy my sister has a crush on. He's so dense…'

Ruby's thoughts: 'Oh wow… No wonder Mokuba looks up towards his older brother. He has no clue about things.'

Li's thoughts: 'What's wrong with you Seto? Are you not feeling well today or something?"

Ella's thoughts: 'Something must be on Seto's mind if he's acting so strange today. I wonder what it is…'

And lastly…

Mokuba's thought's: 'Joey! I know you're doing this on purpose! You're making Seto look like a fool! I could already picture it… Seto's angry look on his face while I gave him 'the look' when he suddenly found out about this whole situation saying, "Sorry Mokuba that look won't work on me, you're grounded! Off everything!" **NOOO!** I need my video games, my sugar, and my bed! Oh wait; I'll still have my bed, but **I NEED MY VIDEO GAMES!**'

End of thoughts…

All five of them stood back up as they suddenly faced the confused Joey in front of them. They all heaved out a sigh while Li and Ella walked up to him. Joey took a couple of steps back thinking that they might hit him or something.

"Seto is everything all right?" Li asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ella asked too.

Joey just looked at them as he blinked but responded, "Yes, I'm fine…"

"Are you or are you not sane or insane!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him.

Joey blinked as he thought about this for a while. He looked up at the sky then back towards Ruby while she was still pointing a finger at him with a serious look on her face.

"Can I get back to you on that, I'm still deciding," he responded back while everyone anime fell.

Just then a bright flash blind his eyes as he fell a step back.

"What the hell was that!" Joey exclaimed as he started to rub his closed eyes trying to regain his sight back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that on purpose or anything. I really liked the image of you guys huddled like that," said a voice from in front of him.

Joey looked up and saw that his revision was becoming clear that he could no longer see spots in the sky. Mokuba, Ruby, and Sanyu looked over to see a girl holding on to a digital camera. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black skirt and boots. She had on blue oval shaped glasses over her sapphire blue eyes. Her brown hair was tied up in a pony tail by the side while her blonde highlights peaked through from the sun.

Mokuba blinked, "Katrina… is that you?"

The glasses wearing girl looked over towards Mokuba while she placed her camera around her left wrist.

"Yep, it is I! The not so famous Katrina Johnson!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"And here I thought I would be safe to find someone who is normal," the younger Kaiba said as he gave her a side glance.

"Please, Mokuba tell us what is normal," she injected towards him.

"Uh… I'll pass…" he responded.

Joey walked up next to Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba, who's the new girl?"

"Huh… oh this is a friend of mine. Her name's Katrina," Mokuba replied as he jerked a thumb towards her.

The 'CEO' looked over towards her as he raised a hand in greeting, "Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba," he introduced in a not so Kaiba-ish voice.

Katrina gave him a weird look, "What's wrong with you voice Kaiba?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Nothin' why?"

Katrina also raised an eyebrow, "Was that slang you just used?"

'Damn it all, I forgot. Curse you Kaiba! You and your cold and ruthless formalities!' Joey thought as he glared up at the sky and waved a fist at it.

"Mokuba I think something is wrong with your brother," said Ruby aloud while staring at Joey.

Mokuba just stood there burning a hole through the back of Joey's head but suddenly stopped when a headache started forming.

Katrina looked over at Ruby as she walked up towards her, "Hey Ruby long times no see."

Ruby looked over at her, "Hey Katrina. By the way since when did you get here?"

"I got here when the games started and I got some interesting pictures of it. Like that girl you were partnered up with and Mokuba and his brother."

"I see…"

"So… new faces?"

"What?"

"I mean there are new people surrounding us."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Hello…"

"Yeah hello, I already said 'hi' to you."

"I don't mean that! I mean why won't you introduce them to me while Mokuba and Kaiba over there, are huddled together, talking on the ground," Katrina said as she pointed at the two boys talking amongst themselves a couple of inches away from them.

Ruby shrugged, "Yeah sure why not."

The two journeyed towards the three remaining people, who are also talking, by taking one step over to the right.

"Hey everyone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey," the three chorused.

"Ok… everyone this Katrina," Ruby replied as she jerked her thumb towards her.

"Hi… um… everyone," she said with a wave with her right hand. "Can I get your names so that I don't have to call you by your gender or by from what color you're wearing?"

"Right I'm Li."

"I'm Ella and the kid right next to me is just plain boy."

"Yeah right, I'm Sanyu. Ella's little brother."

"Cool! I know names now!" Katrina exclaimed as she took hold of her camera. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese…"

**FLASH**

"Alright, now I can remember this day being at a school picnic," she said.

"You're weird," Sanyu stated.

"Oh yeah, not weirder than Ruby here," she responded as she jerked her thumb towards her.

"Ok that's true…"

"Hey!"

"Great we're stuck with a bunch of little kids," Li responded as she whispered towards Ella.

"I know what you mean… I wonder what Seto's talking about over there?" Ella thought curiosity aloud while she looked over at the huddled 'Kaiba brothers.'

"Oh… by the way…" Li started as she looked over at Ella, "do we call it even for now?"

Ella raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"Hello on Seto," Li stated.

"Oh… of course."

Mokuba and Joey sat there on the ground on the dirty little dirt covered ground thinking. Joey silently ran a finger in the dirt drawing stick figures while Mokuba was busy looking at it.

"I got it, Mokuba," said Joey as he snapped is fingers and looked over at him.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked with a little faith in his voice as he looked at him as well.

"We'll, have pizza tonight and if all else fails we could always go ta Burger World."

"That's a great plan Joey. Guess we have to go back to the others now…"

"Yeah you're right…"

Mokuba and Joey stood back up and dusted themselves off to see that the five were talking peacefully. They walked on over but Joey stopped short when he felt that he couldn't exactly move from his spot. So he started to panic.

"**HELP!** Mokuba I can't move! I could feel my legs, but I can't move away from this spot!" Joey cried out as he waved his arms franticly.

Mokuba and the others quickly looked over to where he was. When they looked over they couldn't help but laugh and laugh they did. They saw Joey waving his arms crazy in the air with a freighted look on his face. It looks as though he's getting chased by a hound of dogs like that, but he was running in place. Mokuba tried to stiffen his laugh as he walked over to him and looked behind him.

There he saw was a girl with a sketch book on her lap and head phones covering her ears. No wonder she couldn't hear Joey's freighted words since she turned them on in full blast. The girl has brown hair with blonde highlights just like Katrina's except that she wore her hair down. She was wearing bluish black colored tennis shoes, navy blue shorts, and a black blouse with a v-cut. Her blouse was cut off from one side trailing down towards her thigh while the other side stayed short. It was a sleeveless blouse with a red colored rose pinned on her left.

Mokuba looked at her then at Joey then back at her as he tapped her on the shoulder. The girl looked up at him as she gave him a smile and turned off her CD player while taking off her head phones.

"Hi," she said as she gave him a warm smile her greenish grayish bluish eyes had shown when she looked up at him.

"Hi, um… I'm sorry to say this, but can you get off from my brother's trench coat? He can't move," he responded as he pointed down from where she sat.

"Huh…" she looked down and saw a ruffle of purple fabric as she quickly jumped off and turned around to see the man behind her had collapsed on the ground.

"S-so tired c-can't get u-up," Joey stuttered as he picked himself up with both of his arms.

Li and Ella quickly ran to where Joey collapsed as they kneeled down beside him on either side.

"Seto are you okay?" Ella asked while she tried to help him up.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Joey answered back while climbing back to his feet.

"Are you sure, Seto," Li inquire as she too tried to help him up.

Joey just gave them a brief nod. The girl who sat on Joey's trench coat looked over at him in the face when her eyes widened.

"You're Seto Kaiba!" the girl announced as she went up to him and looked at him up close.

"Uh… yeah…" Joey answered lamely.

"I'm really, really, sorry for sitting on your coat Seto! I really am! I didn't know that I was sitting on it when your brother came over told me and I didn't know from the very beginning when I wanted to draw this cool picture and I'm really sorry" she confessed while she kept bowing towards him in apology.

"It's okay, will you stop that," he ordered while she ceased her constant bow.

"Sorry… by the way I'm Michelle," she introduced herself then she placed her sketch book under her arm and held her CD player while she held out a hand.

Joey took hold of it and gave it a gentle shake once then released her. She took hold of her sketch book once again as she scanned the people surrounding him. Ruby, Katrina, and Sanyu walked over to where Mokuba stood.

Rudy looked over at the younger Kaiba, "Hey Mokuba I gotta go."

"Where you're going? Don't tell me you're going home all ready," Mokuba replied.

Ruby smiled a bit, "Nope, I'm just going to go find Tori. I bet he's all alone and scared right about now," she mentally cried as she looked the other way.

Mokuba, Sanyu, and Katrina sweat-dropped, as they all watched her trot away from them while waving over her shoulder. Back with the other group; Joey just stared at the girls while they were just staring blankly at each other.

"Uh…" Joey started but stopped when he felt there gazes on him.

Ella took hold of his left arm, "So Seto what do you wanna do now?"

"Hey Seto, why won't you hang out with me and let these people go amongst themselves," said Li as she too took hold of his other arm.

"No way, Seto I just got here why won't we both do something," inserted Michelle as she took hold of his trench coat with her right hand.

"Um… uh…" Joey stuttered when sweat started to form.

Sanyu looked over at Mokuba, "Don't you think we should help your brother, Mokuba?"

"I guess your right…"

"Hey Mokuba I thought your brother is a ruthless cold guy and here he is acting all nice and jittery," Katrina concluded when she looked over at Mokuba.

"I… uh… made Seto promise to be nice today, that's all," Mokuba replied as he shook his head affirming that it's true.

"Oh…" the two chorused.

Joey looked over at Mokuba in a pleading look on his face. 'Take dem away from me! You gotta help me Mokuba,' Joey thought.

'Poor Joey… if Seto was actually here he would be yelling at them to get off, but alas he isn't… Also the fact that Joey isn't much of my brother…** JOEY YOU IDIOT! ACT LIKE HIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**' Mokuba thought furiously.

The blue-eyed brunette tried to struggle out of their grasp, but for a bunch of girls they sure did have a tight grip on him. The grayish eyed boy heaved out a sigh then turned to the remaining people on his side.

Mokuba looked over at them with a serious look on their face, "Okay, here's the thing, I thought up a plan to help my brother out and I need your help."

The two nodded as they huddled together. Minutes later they broke out from there position and faced the crazed fan girls and the struggling 'Seto.'

Mokuba looked over at them, "Ready… Set… Go!"

The three ran over to them as they tried their hardest to bring them down by tackling them. It worked, as the boys quickly grabbed 'Seto' to his feet and ran as heck.

The girls got up from where they lay, "What the hell hit us!"

They looked around to see that the boys are running off while the other girl, Mokuba's friend Katrina, ran off in the other direction where the games were located.

"We'll deal with her later," Michelle replied as she clambered to her feet followed by the others.

Li and Ella nodded their heads in agreement.

"Seto you can't run away from us!" they cried as they ran after them.

Joey ran while looking over at the two boys running along side him, "Man you guys saved me. I thought I was a goner."

"Save the hugs for later Seto we have to hide," Mokuba responded back.

Sanyu looked over at the side to see a perfectly sized building. "Over there," he said as he pointed over at the building.

"**COME BACK!"** the girls called out just a couple of meters away from them.

"**QUICK HEAD FOR COVER!"** the boys cried as they dived in to the building.

The three girls halted in front of the building.

"No fair!" Li pouted as she glared up at the building.

"Yeah I know! I can't believe they went in there!" Ella cried.

"How dare they go into the forbidden zone!" Michele growled.

Sanyu looked out the window of the building as he let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face his partner in crime and the use to be hostage.

"We'll be safe in here for now," Sanyu replied while he looked over at the duo.

Mokuba looked over at him, "Yeah, for now… Who knows they might come up with a plan to get in here and if not… we might going to have to live here…"

"**NOOO!** I don't want to live here!" Joey exclaimed, "It's bad enough that I'm getting chased by a bunch of girls! But living here is far worst! **I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS SMELLY BATHROOM!**"

Mokuba and Sanyu looked at each other then let out a sigh and a sweat-drop.

"Your brother doesn't do well under pressure now does he?"

"Nope…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

0o0o0o

Yoku: Ahh… the humor of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this; even though not much has happened between the characters in this chapter. Anyways the next chapter would be even longer, I think… Anyways, I'll be introducing three new people and they are: **PRIVATE**, **Nightwinds9**, and **Zelda-Jewel**.

Mokuba: Don't forget to review on your way out!


	10. So, We Meet Again…

(A door slams and footsteps are heard)

Yoku: (running then stops while breathing heavy) (looks up and places a hand up) (clears throat) Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I continued this story, but I finally did it! (cheers) Oh and also to those who reviewed this story. I would put of names, but know you guys you would pass it…

(Door slams again and two other footsteps are heard) (Mokuba and Joey appears, with Joey carrying tons of luggage in both his arms while Mokuba carried an empty plastic bag)

Mokuba: (stops in front of Yoku) So what did we miss?

Yoku: (looks down at him) nothing much… Just saying sorry and that I finally finished this part of the chapter.

Joey: (shouts) Mokuba!

Mokuba: yeah…

Joey: Help me! (struggles with the luggage)

Mokuba: I did (holds up the empty plastic bag)

Joey: Dat's jus' a bag!

Mokuba: (sighs) fine, fine…

Yoku: (sweat-drops) Um right… Just to get this chapter flowing, I'll introduce the new characters in this part of the chapter…

**PRIVATE's name: **Kassandra (Mokuba's friend)

**Nightwinds9's name: **Ashley (Seto's fangirl)

**Zelda-Jewel's name: **Jessica (Seto's fangirl)

Yoku: That's about it.

(A loud crash is heard)

Joey: Mokuba!

Mokuba: Sorry, sorry…

Yoku: (sweat-drops again) Eh heh… IF you're wondering about the whole luggage deal, don't ask…

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own so you don't need to ask… I think I said this last time (shrugs)

**Warnings:** People out of character!

**Notes:** The same… If Joey isn't talking with his usual slang words he's imitating Seto's voice, which I think has gotten better… Anyways, please use your imaginations….

**Chapter 10: So, We Meet Again…**

Seto Kaiba walked down the isle in his building heading back to his office with a scowl on his face. He just finished helping those workers of his with anger boiling up inside him. Now that he was done with that he had to re-check his stocks and make some more adjustments on his new project. He suddenly reached his door as he laid a hand on the handle, when his locket lightly tapped him back on his chest. He looked down at it and took it in his grasp as he opened it up to reveal a picture of his little brother's smiling face.

'Mokuba,' he though sadly.

He closed his eyes then reopened them, as he thought back to his earlier events where Mokuba was sad when he announced that he couldn't take him to the picnic be hosted at the park.

_-Flashback-_

_Mokuba knocked from the outside of his brother's bedroom door. When he heard a 'come in' from inside, he turned the knob and headed in. There he saw his brother grabbing some items inside his closet._

"_Hey Seto," said Mokuba with a smile._

_Kaiba looked out from inside the closet entryway, facing his brother. "Hey Mokuba."_

"_Are you ready?"_

_Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Ready for what?"_

_Mokuba pouted, "For the picnic today Seto."_

_Kaiba blinked then stood away from the closet. "I'm sorry Mokuba I forgot; I can't be with you there today," he confessed._

_Mokuba looked crestfallen, "What, how come?"_

_He sighed, "I have so much to do at Kaiba Corp. as of now Mokuba. My company needs to run smoothly, but I'll make it up to you Mokuba. I promise…"_

"_Sure you will," Mokuba muttered sadly._

_Kaiba went over to his bed picked up his coat that laid there and wore it on. Then he picked up his brief case from the foot of his bed and crossed to where his brother stood._

"_I promise Mokuba, okay?" he asked._

"_Ok…"_

_The older Kaiba kneeled down in front of him and gave him a brief hug, stood back up, and left the room._

_-End Flashback-_

'Mokuba seems to be heart broken about not going,' he thought.

He stood still for a while, closed his locket, and turned around as he decided to leave Kaiba Corp. for the day.

'Don't worry Mokuba, I'll go back home and get you. Then we can head to that school picnic of yours,' he thought with so much faith.

Kaiba nearly sprinted, but stopped and turned back around heading back to his office.

'Forgot my brief case,' he added furiously with a scowl.

—

Mokuba and Sanyu stood up in the restroom looking out from the window. Joey stood behind them looking over their shoulder.

"We have to think of something to get out of here unexpected," suggested Mokuba with his eyes locked with the girls outside.

"I know… just look at them they're waiting out there like a bunch of lions waiting for their meat," Sanyu replied.

Joey gave him a side glance, "Oh wow… that's a nice way of putting it," he said sarcastically.

"Eh heh…"

Their surrounding was quiet as they tried to think of a plan. They had their eyes focused outside and the wheels in their heads began to turn. When all of a sudden they heard a toilet flushes from behind them.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked.

No one seems to respond until an anonymous voice out.

"It was a sound of a toilet flushing my dear Mokuba," replied an unknown voice from behind them.

The guys turned around to face a girl with tri-colored hair. Her hair was streaked with blonde streaks, with bits of brown showing in her black hair. The girl had her hair down passed her shoulders. She has black eyes and wore two different types of necklaces around her neck. The first was a regular crystal necklace, while the other one had wooden beads and an oval shaped brooch with a dragon on it which was called 'the dragon heart'. Her outfit is a light blue t-shirt with a Chinese character symbolizing the sign for wind. Dark denim pants with the knees slightly faded; on top of that, she wore white colored shoes.

Joey blinked at the girl in front of him, and then turned to the boys beside him. "We are in the right bathroom, right?"

"Yea…" they both responded.

Joey nodded his head, "I see… but why is there a girl in here?"

"I don't really know," Sanyu replied while looking at the girl.

Mokuba took a step forward, "Uh… Kassandra…" he held a hand in front of him.

The girl looked up in his direction after examining one of the stall of 'fountains' on the wall. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"What are you doing here? I mean in the boys' bathroom, I might add…"

"Well if you must know, I followed you here."

"Why?"

"Because Mokuba, I'm your friend and I'll follow you to the ends of this world," she placed a hand on her chest.

"Right…"

"That and the fact that I saw you get chased in here. I can remember it like it was yesterday…" she thought placing a hand under her chin.

_-Flashback-_

_The girl walked around the park, looking up the trees and going past picnic tables._

"_Hmm… I wonder where my friends are at or at least some people that I know…" Kassandra looked around until she spotted some people getting chased a few feet away from her._

_Three guys ran ahead, while three other teenage girls chased after them. They spotted a building and dived in while the girls stopped and started yelling._

_Kassandra blinked, "Oh hey, that was Mokuba," she pointed._

_-End Flashback-_

She nodded her head with her hands on her hips, as she recalled her flashback to herself. "Yep… I followed your foot prints and they led me right here," she pointed down at the ground.

"Foot prints…?" the boys chanted.

Joey looked under his shoes, "I didn't step in gum, did I?"

Mokuba sweat-dropped, while the other two looked over at him, "Kassandra, there was no foot prints for you to even follow us."

"Hmm…" she looked at Mokuba in the eyes. "You're right." She strolls over towards him, "your hair pointed it out. I mean no girl would want to hide in here with a bunch of boys."

"That's true but I got a question for you," Sanyu asked.

She looked over at him, "Yes, um… what's your name?"

"It's Sanyu and I wanna know… how did you get in here? I mean you said what you said about girls not wanting to come in here and the fact that you can't just past the three other girls that's waiting outside that door. So how did you get in here?"

Kassandra placed a finger under her chin while looking up at the ceiling. "Well… it started when I heading towards this building…"

_-Flashback-_

"_It looks like I can't head into the front door," she peeked behind the building staring at the three girls._

"_One of you ladies head in," suggested Michelle, moving her arms to the front door._

_Ella shook her head, "No way… Li you go in."_

"_I'll pass, as much as I want Seto to be here right now, I don't want to go in there," she pointed at the building._

_Kassandra looked away from them, crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes. "How do I get in there without getting noticed by them and the people inside… hmm…"_

_She opened her eyes and walked away from the building examining it. She looked up at the concrete walls until a certain rectangular shape caught her eyes. The girl walked over towards it and looked up._

"_I'll use the window!" she snapped her fingers. "But how to get up there…?"_

_She turned her gaze away from the window and looked around. 'The picnic tables… Nah, I don't really want to push them all the way here.' She looked around some more. "Got it!"_

_There was a few struggling, but a few minutes or so later; she was standing on top of the garbage cans, with the lid on top of it. It was a little wobbly but she stood her ground, trying to balance on top of it while looking up._

"_I better hurry… I'm starting to get dizzy…" she thought aloud to herself. 'On a count of three, I'll jump for the ledge. One… two… **THREE**!' she jumped up, while the cans below her wobbled crashing onto the ground, causing a loud crash to be heard._

_She stayed quiet, holding on to her dear life while listening to any movements or voices, but didn't hear any. She gave out a loud sigh, 'Wow it was so loud no one even bothered to jump up and scream, not that I would see them jump up anyways…' she thought._

_Kassandra shook her head to get back on track, pulling herself up. "Please let the window be open. Please let the window be open," she prayed mumbling to herself._

_She lifted to the top and rested her arms on the ledge. 'Yay! It's open! Now, how to get in…' she thought, 'Ah ha, got it!"_

_She was planning on pushing her leg up for leverage and get in with her legs in front of her so that she could land on her feet, but she pushed to hard on the wall that she fell through the window head first._

'_Aiee!' she mentally screamed._

_She grabbed on to the stall walls, saving herself and did a little flip, heading in to the next stall where she landed with her legs. She sighed placing her feet back on the ground and letting her grip loosen off the stall, placing them next to her sides._

'_Phew!' she wiped her forehead. 'It's a good thing I saved myself, if I didn't I would've had my head in the toilet. Eww…' she shuddered at the thought._

_She brought her hand down and decided to lean on the wall for a while, but only to lean on the flusher instead._

**_FFFFFLLLOOOOOOSLLLLLHHHHHH_**

'_Eh…' she looked down to see that her hand had connected with the handle and the water was cycling down. She blinked and chanted, 'And around and around it goes… the water would stop when it goes down the hole…' she thought chuckling to herself._

"_What was that?" asked a familiar voice in the room._

_Kassandra perked her head up and decided to make her appearance known to them._

_-End Flashback-_

"And the rest is history…" she ended.

The boys nodded while they clapped their hands.

"That was a good story… uh Kassandra, right?" Joey asked.

She nodded her head, "Yep that's the name Kaiba. I know you because your Mokuba's brother and I'm his friend." She points to herself.

"I see…"

The four was quiet until Mokuba spoke. "We should get out of here. I don't really like park bathrooms."

"You said it," they agree as they stood up silently, until they realized something.

"Eww… were we sitting on the ground?" Kassandra asked wiping her booty.

Sanyu wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeah we did… and the ground was kinda wet too."

"Great, I might have a stain on my pants," Joey complained.

Mokuba looked over at him, "Seto, you're wearing a really long treat coat here."

"Yeah, well the water might have bled through them and on to my pants…"

"Right…" they all responded.

Kassandra clapped her hands, "Alrighty then… shall we get going?"

They nodded their heads.

"But how, those girls and my sister are out there," Sanyu pointed at the front entrance.

"Hmm… I got an idea," she snapped her fingers.

—

"So what do you think?" asked a girl walking along side with another girl with a bandana on her head.

"It looks ugly Katrina," she replied looking at the photo in front of her.

Katrina fumed, "Ruby that's so mean! I mean it's a picture of my dog!"

"I'm kidding…"

"Sure you were…" she stuck out her tongue and turned away from her.

Ruby just stared at her while they continued walking. They turned and walked behind a certain building. All was quiet until they heard a sound. They suddenly stopped walking.

"Did you hear something?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yea…"

"Weird…"

"Uh huh…"

They shrugged their shoulders and continued walking until they heard it again, but a little louder and more clearer this time.

PSHT

They froze and looked around.

"It sounded like a snake," Katrina pointed out looking down and around.

Ruby gave a slight squeal, "Oh cool! Tori would love to eat that snake!"

Katrina sweat-dropped at her friend, "I don't think your pet parrot would like that…"

Ruby sighed, "I guess your right… Wild animals might give Tori an upset stomach. Isn't that right Tori?" she looked at her shoulder where a certain parrot stood.

Tori gave a squawk in reply, while Katrina sweat-dropped even more.

"PSHT… You guys up here," said a voice.

The two looked at each other then looked up to see a familiar face in their eyes.

"Kassandra…?" the girls chanted.

"Yep!" she smiled. "Can you do us a favor and help us get down?"

The two girls looked at each other with confusion, while Tori just peck his wing not paying any attention to what's going on.

"Who's 'us'?" Katrina asked.

Kassandra's face disappeared and out popped Mokuba's face.

"Mokuba…?" Ruby said in awe. "You're the 'us', she was talking about? You guys aren't-"

Mokuba's face turned a bit red, "NO! NEVER! You're sick!" he poked a hand out pointing at her.

She put her hands up in defense, "I was just saying…"

"Well don't!"

"Ok, ok. So what's the problem? Why not just use the front door?"

The younger Kaiba told them their story while the two listened silently.

"Hmm… I see… This could pose a problem…" Katrina thought aloud with a hand under her chin.

Ruby snapped, "I knew those girls were trouble!"

"Sure you did," Mokuba replied slyly.

The girl just stuck her tongue up at him.

From inside, Joey was leaning against the stall walls with a look of concentration on his face. His arms crossed and his eyes were closed. Sanyu just stood quietly beside him with his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. Mokuba was in his usual position, his face outside the window talking with the girls outside the building. Kassandra was behind Mokuba, thinking of a solution so that they could get out of there safely.

Her eyes wandered over towards the two boys standing next to one another, then over at Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba?"

Mokuba perked up and turned around to face her. "Yeah…"

"I was wondering," she paused placing a finger under her chin, "couldn't we just get out by using the window?"

Mokuba gave a slight sweat-drop and said, "That's a good idea, but some of us can't really be able to fit though…"

"Liar, we all could." She pointed out.

"Okay, okay, it's just that… There's nothing over there that could catch our fall."

"That's true…"

Joey growled out of frustration. "WE'RE STRANDED!" he hollered, his hands pulling on his hair.

"Now, don't you worry Kaiba. We'll think of something." She said trying to calm him down.

"Oh really now and we've been here for how long? Sooner or later, we might as well live here!" He ranted.

Mokuba jumped off the ledge, where he was standing, and headed over towards him. "'Seto'… you just gotta calm down…"

"Ok, ok, I'm calm…" Joey breathed, cooling himself while placing a hand on his chest.

Mokuba gave him a small smile and turned to look at the others. "So any plans?"

Kassandra stepped forward with a look of confidence on her face. "I got one and it deals with the other two girls outside as well."

The boys looked at each other with a look of wonder on their faces.

"This isn't going to hurt right?" Joey asked, but he never received an answer.

—

A girl with dark brown hair gave a loud sigh, causing the other two to look over at her direction.

"This is taking forever! Seto!" Ella cried out.

Michelle sighed as well, while she spoke with a calming matter. "Calm down Ella… Seto and the rest of the boys that are in there, wouldn't last. I mean they can't live in there forever." She pointed out.

"She does have a point," Li agreed. "I mean Seto wouldn't lose the chance just to get back to work and with us out here they have no other choice, but to surrender."

"What's this about Seto?" asked a voice from behind them.

The girls whipped around to face two other girls about their ages. The first girl wore a dark red Aeropostle shirt with blackish jeans. Her strawberry blond hair ran straight down past her shoulders a bit. The other girl wore blue jeans with a no-sleeve black shirt and wore a solitary diamond necklace around her neck. She has mid-length brown hair and blue eyes.

"And you two are?" Li asked pointing at them.

The two new girls looked at one another, and then grinned at them.

"The name's Ashley," the girl with the strawberry blond hair introduced.

"And I'm Jessica," the other girl pointed at herself, her brown hair swayed to the side a bit.

The three girls blinked as they responded, "It's nice to meet you…"

"So, so, so," Ashley repeated with her hands in front of her.

"So, what?" Ella asked.

"What's this about Koochie?" she asked excitedly.

Ella raised an eyebrow with confusion on her face, along with the others.

"Koochie?" they chanted.

"She means Seto," Jessica advised them.

"Oh."

Michelle pointed towards the direction where they positioned themselves. "He's in there."

"The bathroom," Ashley blinked, while she nodded.

"Neh…" one of the girls waved, trying to get Jessica's attention.

"Yes…" she replied, catching their eye.

"How did you know who Ashley was talking about?" Li asked.

"I knew her since we were little."

"Oh," they replied.

Back with Ella and Ashley, the two were looking over at the entrance towards the building. Seconds passed, more seconds, then minutes, and finally, to them, it felt like hours. Ashley made an impatient sound with her fist clenched in front of her.

"I can't take this! Let's go in there and drag him out!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and was about to make a run for it.

"No!" the remaining girls latched on to her.

"Ashley, we can't do that. Who knows, Seto might be using it," Jessica turned pink in the cheeks, holding on to her friend.

"And besides, as much as I want Seto to be by my side right now; when he steps out of that door, he's mine," Ella remarked.

They shouted, "Yours!"

—

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mokuba asked for the thousandth time.

"Of course it'll work," Kassandra replied. "Don't get too hung up on this. I mean my plans always work."

Mokuba gave a loud sigh and slouched, then looked back up at her. "Alright, alright."

She grinned and looked at the other boys. "Ok you all remember the plan." She received a nod from them. "Ok just to recap: my plans is fairly simple. Sanyu," she points at him, who was currently fixing his brown hair. "You get the role of Kaiba's front. That's when Mokuba comes to play!" She points a finger at the younger Kaiba, "You get the role of your brother's behind!" she exclaims again. "So Kaiba, you and I would get out of here. With the help of those two and your trench coat this plan could be as followed."

"What about us!" cried the two voices outside the window.

Kassandra perked her head up and looked out the window. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you two," she replied sheepishly.

"How could you! And you said that you needed us!" they argued.

"Sorry, sorry…" she cleared her throat going back to her commanding voice. "Your jobs are to help Sanyu and Mokuba out. We can't let the enemy get to them."

"Yes Ma'am!" Katrina saluted.

Ruby saluted as well, "Aye, aye!"

With that, the two scurried off to the side entrance of the building getting into position.

Kassandra faced the boys again. "Now operation: get the hell out of here is in commence!"

"Ooo, you cursed," Sanyu pointing at her.

"Eh heh… Please don't tell my mom," she placed her hands together in a pleading way.

Sanyu just grinned and said, "Don't worry…"

The girl placed her hands on her chest then looked back at them. "Ok, everyone understand what they are supposed to do?"

"Yes Ma'am," the boys saluted.

"Great! If one falls, we all fall!"

"What if the one's falling is on one's shoulder's" Sanyu asked.

She waved at him, "That wouldn't count… Now everyone, into position!" She ordered, jumping off the toilet seat over and passing by then who still saluted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Yoku: So what do you think...

Joey: (averts his eyes away from the luggage) I barely even talked in this chapter.

Yoku: Aww… don't worry, in the next chapter you're gonna burst! (throws hands in the air to prove point)

Joey: Right…

Mokuba: Moving on Yoku…

Yoku: Of right… I'll tell you some other things that's going on in the next chapter. ONE: the last two reviewers is going to be introduce. They are**xXXkIkOkEnxXx** and **Seto's Princess**. And last but not least there is going to be a surprise guest! I'm sure you all know who it would be, on account you all can't wait for his appearance. Big clue there! Anyways, that's about it and I'm really sorry for taking long. I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. OH and Please Review!

(waves along with Mokuba and Joey who are still playing around with the luggage)


	11. Meeting Me?

Yoku: Yay! I finally did it! I finally finished Chapter 11! I'm so sorry for those who waited and waited and waited and—

Joey: Ok… I dink they get it Yoku…

Yoku: (rubs back of head sheepishly) Right… Anyways, sorry for the wait and thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter and those who reviewed in other chapters as well.

Thanks to: **Mary**, **shanichan11**, **Animequeensaphira**, **LazyThoughts**, **Freak09**, **ssp**, **Seto's Princess**, and **Zelda-Jewel**

Mokuba: And today's new and last introductions of the story are!

**Seto's Princess**Sarai (Seto's fangirl)

**xXXkIkOkEnxXx** Kiko (Mokuba's friend)

Joey: Hope you enjoy da new chapta of **No, I'm Seto!** And don't forget ta review.

Yoku: By the way this chapter is long so I hope you like it. Mokuba time to say the disclaimer.

Mokuba: (nods head) ok! (clears throat) Yoku does not own Y-Gi-Oh and will never will.

Yoku: Wow that was so plain…

Mokuba: Leave me alone! (runs off)

Yoku and Joey: Okay…

**Warnings:** People still out of character!

**Notes:** The same… Please use your imaginations… and when Joey isn't using his slang words he's imitating Seto.

**Chapter 11: Meeting me?**

Hard blue eyes stared hard looking what's in front of him. His face played various emotions in his eyes as an eyebrow twitched. He began clenching and unclenching his fist as a strange thin line of sweat flowed down his forehead.

Seto Kaiba stood in the center of his room; he had confusion playing through his eye, a small sense of worry, and tons of anger. He took the scene in front of him.

His bed was unmade with both his pillows on the floor, his sheets clung on his mattress but was scattered. His closet door was left wide open as clothes lay on the floor before him.

'Mokuba…' he thought seething with his eyes narrowed. 'He can't be that mad…'

His thoughts soon took an affect on him.

_- What he thought - _

_Mokuba grumbled when he heard the front door close. He climbed up the flight of stairs heading towards the second floor._

"_Stupid Seto…" he grumbled pushing his hands in his pockets glaring at the ground. "He promised…"_

_He stopped walking and looked up. His eyes met with a familiar door. The younger Kaiba smirked evilly, very uncharacteristic like, as he opened his brother's door._

_The wooden door swing wide open as he stepped inside._

"_This'll show him…" he said closing the door behind him._

_- End thought - _

Kaiba shook his head ridding his thoughts before it went out of control.

'I need to find him' he quickly dashed towards his door but stopped and took one last glance at his room.

- -

A pair of blue colored eyes blinked. The owner, Joey Wheeler, crossed his arms over his chest while tilting his head to the side. His purple trench coat was draped over his left shoulder staring at the two boys before him.

Sanyu and Mokuba was a couple of feet apart from one another. The two was stretching as thought they are preparing to run a marathon.

"Are you sure about this?" Sanyu asked his arms over his head while he looked over his shoulder. Kassandra, who was pecking out of the boy's bathroom, turned to answer him.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean, this is a brilliant plan."

Mokuba looked at her, "Says you! I don't wanna be at the bottom!"

Kassandra stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh pooh, Mokuba… Sanyu has to be the top because he has short brown hair like your brother's."

The younger Kaiba just sighed as he stood beside Sanyu, who stopped stretching.

"Sorry Mokuba…"

The boy just waved him off.

Kassandra clapped her hands. "Okay, let's do this!"

She began walking towards the three boys. Joey looked at the two boys with slight concern in his eyes.

"You two gonna be alright?" he asked.

The two smaller boys stared at one another then back at Joey. "We'll be fine," they replied with a peace sign.

"Okay…"

"Come on boys hop to it," the girl commanded.

………

It took a couple of struggling and the help of Joey that the two younger boys were able to make a stand, instead of falling off one's shoulders. Sanyu stood on top f Mokuba's shoulders with a guilty look on his face. While Mokuba held on to the other boy's legs trying to find his balance and supporting themselves.

Kassandra looked at Sanyu while pointing up at him. "Oh, come on Sanyu. Stop making that face."

Sanyu looked down towards her. "I—but…" he bent over a bit trying to look at Mokuba in the eye. "I'm not heavy am I?"

Mokuba perked his head up to look at him. "Eh heh… You're a little heavy, that's all…"

"Hmm…" he sighed and stood back up facing Joey and Kassandra. "What now?"

The girl grinned, "Now, we just place Kaiba's trench coat for disguise." She motioned Joey to do so.

'Kaiba' walked over towards the boys. With Sanyu being held over Mokuba's shoulders, they were an inch shorter then him.

"Arms out."

Sanyu did so and Joey placed the sleeves in one at a time and buttoned the buttons up as he then stepped away from them as he was through.

"Next!" she shouted causing the boys to jump away in surprise. "Sanyu bend down a bit."

Mokuba and Sanyu blinked.

"Okay…" he replied as he did so.

Kassandra held an evil grin pulling out a comb and brush. "Heh heh… time for the fun part…"

"Ah! Wait!" his eyes suddenly widen when seeing her expression.

She heed no word from him, placing him in a headlock while combing his hair. Sanyu struggled but the weight on his legs wouldn't let him move, urging Mokuba to run but the little Kaiba didn't.

- -

Just outside the building, the group of fangirls sat or stood waiting for their favorite CEO to come out. Everyone was getting a little edgy and a bit moody at one another.

While two pair of heads poked out form the side of the building. Sapphire blue and greenish orange yellow eyes glanced at the group.

"Well… they look occupied… So lets go!" the girl turned around to leave but a hold on her arm stopped her.

"No Ruby! What are you chicken?" Katrina asked.

Ruby gasped looking offended, placing a hand on her chest. "I am not a chicken! I am a Pirate! Can't you see that or do you need glasses?"

Katrina backed away from her while letting her go. "I don't need glasses."

"Yeah right. You called me a chicken. I'm not wearing a chicken outfit and blah blah blah…"

Katrina rubbed her temples then silenced her constant ramblings by covering her mouth.

"Enough with the chicken and the blahs already!" she glared at her. Ruby blinked. The streaked haired girl removed her hand and continued to speak. "Besides, we gotta help our friend out. Didn't you say that you're Mokuba's protector?" she received a nod from the pirate. "Well then, he's in trouble. You know what we have to do!"

Ruby bowed her head as she mumbled, "You're right…" Then she took one step back, picked up a fist, and looked back at Katrina with a new light shinning through her eyes. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The side-kick punched the air.

"But first I gotta find Tori…" she pretended to walk away.

"What! Ruby!"

"I'm kidding…" she held her hands up in defense when Katrina grabbed hold of her front collar; Ruby gave out a nervous laugh.

- -

"Is that him?"

"No…"

"Is that him?"

"No…"

"Is that him?"

"No," a slight rise in the voice.

"Is tha—"

"NO!"

The girls turned to look at the person with a confused look on their faces. Ashley had a hand out pointing while her friend Jessica held a look on her face.

"Ashley, that's not him or him or him," she began pointing at random guys in front of them. "Because you're pointing at a different building!" she let out an angry scowl and sigh.

Ashley pouted, "Well sorry… I'm just happy that he's here and I wanna be the first one to great him… again."

"Excuse me… but I was the first one who met up with him," Li pointed out. "You people just suddenly popped out of nowhere, while Seto and I were supposed to have a great time together, alone…"

"What! You met up with him, I—"

"—listen Seto—"

"No wait—"

This continued on for a while. The bickering, the yelling, and… the more yelling.

- -

"Hmm…" a teenage girl was walking around.

Her hands were behind her back, dark brown eyes were fixed on the ground before her; kicking a can. The female's name is Sarai. She has long black hair tied into a bun with a thin braid hanging from the side of her face. She wore a nicely fit blouse with a matching black skirt, white knee highs, and shoes.

Sarai would skip around the people, avoiding them when she kicked her can a little too far. She gave it one last kick, watching as it skipped far away from her.

She sighed and slouch her shoulders. "This is so boring!" bringing her hands up to her hair, holding it in agony. "Why oh why did I agree on this!"

"Because you're a poor excuse of a sister that's why…" answered a voice.

Sarai looked up at a nearby tree to see a female hanging on one of the tree branches. The girl has long reddish black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes. She wore clean sneakers and Roca wear clothing.

'Kiko…' she seethed.

"Yo!" she said hanging upside down tapping her on the nose.

Sarai jumped a few inches away from her, her hands going into a martial arts move, as if she's ready to attack her. "Kiko, what the hell do you think your doing!"

Kiko jumped down to face her. "What does it look like?"

Sarai's eyes were half-lidded, "It looked as though you were trying to kill yourself…"

Kiko crossed to her and slapped her hard on the back. "Oh sis, you're hilarious. HAHAHA…"

"Ah…" the black haired girl caught herself from falling and rubbed her back. "Kiko…"

"Hmm…" she looked at her.

"I'm **NOT** your sister!" she cried. "And another thing, why are we in a freakin' park! You're like 20 ye—"

Kiko covered her mouth bringing a finger up to her lips. "Shh…" Her brown eyes narrowed at her. "They're going to hear you…"

Sarai blinked, 'Uh huh…' She pushed her hand away from her.

"You know that sister comment wasn't really nice Sarai…" Kiko brought her hands on her hips.

Sarai gave her side-ways glance, "Well, it's true… You're just a foreign exchange student… who stayed in Japan too long." She whispered the last comment for Kiko not to hear.

"Well is it my fault that I lost my past port, changed my name, lost my personality, and got addicted to Japanese mangas?" Sarai opened her mouth to speak but Kiko cut her off. "No it's not," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kiko… you're an idiot…"

Kiko smiled, "Don't you mean baka."

Sarai let out an angry sigh. "Listen to yourself! You ran out of money to buy the plane ticket to go back to America! Don't you miss your parents or something…" she tried to reason.

Kiko thought for a second. "I do miss them… but hey, that's why they invented the internet and the telephone. **THANK YOU LORD FOR TECHNOLOGY!**" She brought her hands up, shouting.

Sarai began walking away from her avoiding the stares that her friend Kiko was receiving from random strangers.

'I don't know her… yep I do not know her…' she thought walking back to where her can was placed.

She looked around the place. "Where's that stupid can…" she mumbled.

"SETO!"

Sarai perked up.

"SETO!"

"Seto… as in Seto Kaiba? Where!" She began looking around.

She looked ahead to see a group of girls arguing with one another. Sarai walked up to them.

"Excuse me but did you say Seto?"

The five girls looked at her.

"Yeah…" Michelle responded.

"Seto, as in Seto Kaiba? You mean to tell me that he's here. In the park, the park that I—"

"Yes yes he's here and who the hell are you?" Li asked with slight distaste.

Sarai placed a hand on her chest, "Oh sorry… I'm Sarai and you guys… er… ladies are?"

The girls looked at one another and introduced one another to her.

"They're distracted… Good going Ruby…" Katrina whispered to the girl beside her.

Ruby blinked, "But I didn't do anything…"

Katrina ignored her and walked ahead towards the entrance door. "Pssst… Are you guys done in there…?"

"Yep…" Kassandra replied walking towards them. "Remember the plan ok…"

"Yeah yeah we know… Run away as far as possible while the two of you run the other direction…" Ruby waved at her. "Honestly Kass, I thought you thought of an awesome plan…"

Kassandra raised an eyebrow, "Oh… like what per-say?"

Ruby brought a hand under her chin. "Like… oh I don't know… Taking one of them as hostage and doing some awesome martial arts move… and then with the hostage we could use her as ransom… or we could call the mighty Yugi Muto to to--" her hand was in a stabbing motion trying to think of the word.

"Right…" Kassandra replied; while the others, Joey, Mokuba, Katrina, and Sanyu sweat-dropped at her. "Let's go and get the plan into action…"

"Okay…" the others moved away getting into position.

"—to to--"

"Come on you…" Katrina dragged her away.

Ruby and Katrina poked they heads out of the door way and turned to look at the other shorter Seto Kaiba.

"Okay… they're still going at it," Katrina pointed out.

"Let's go!" Ruby punched the air while the boy(s) sighed.

Outside: the girls haven't gone to any conclusion and it was getting a little worse.

"Listen…" Ella huffed, "Seto and I belong together…"

"Yeah uh and I'm the queen…" Ashley replied a hand on her chest.

"Ok, ok, enough because honestly there's nothing but lies revolving around here," said Michelle.

"**LIES!** Listen--"

"Man, just look at them…" Sanyu replied.

They silently tip-toed watching them as they went by.

"I know… I should've brought a camera for this…" Ruby replied.

"And do what with it, exactly?" Katrina dared to ask her friend.

"Well hello… it'll be an action packed movie. A best seller Rin…"

Katrina shook her head and sighed.

"Are we there yet? I can't hold on much longer…" Mokuba strained. "And it's getting hot…"

"Yeah we're almost to the other side," Katrina pointed out.

"Thank god…"

"Wait what? We're dead?" Ruby asked with a worried look on her face.

They sighed.

- -

"No Seto is—"

"Would you—"

"Me me me that's all—"

"Enough—"

Sarai sighed, 'Is he really here…?' "Hmm…" she looked in the other direction where she saw a purple trench coat. "Is that…" she mumbled, taking a step forward while she squint her eyes; Sarai strained to see if that was really him. 'That can't be him… his trench coat flares out and… that… one… doesn't…'

That was when she gasped and saw the side of his face when he tripped on something. 'It is him…'

"Sarai, something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we were having an argument and you didn't seem to participate and… What are you looking at?" Ella asked tilting her head to the side.

"Set—"

The girls looked at one another again.

"Set what?" Li asked.

"Set the table?" Ashley asked.

Sarai shook her head.

"Set the desk… over here or there," Jessica asked pointing at random spots before her.

She shook her head again, this time pointing in front of her.

"Um…" Michelle tapped her chin with a finger.

"Set the… OTHER GIRLS ON FIRE SO THAT I COULD GET TO SETO FIRST!" Ella exclaimed.

"WHAT!"

"NO! It's Seto!" Sarai shouted.

"WHAT! WHERE! WHERE!" they shouted looking around.

"BEHIND YOU!"

The girls looked around to see a familiar trench coat making its escape, the girls began to scream.

"After him!"

Ruby and Katrina looked at Sanyu and Mokuba.

"We gotta run now huh?" Mokuba ask.

"Yep…"

And the three started running like hell…

- -

"Um… Kassandra just where are we going?" Joey asked in his Seto like voice.

Kassandra looked up at him. "I'm not really sure… I never thought this would actually work…"

Joey ceased walking and stared at her. "You mean to tell me that you didn't know that this was actually going to work!"

"Nope…" she replied back looking around the area.

'We… we were playing a game of chance… dis is not like Duel Monsters at all!' he mentally shouted. "Well… what about Mokuba and the others!" he shouted with his arms out.

The black eyed girl placed a hand near her heart, "May God be with them…"

"Dat's not right!" He shouted forgetting everything he learned about proper grammar and words as he clung on to his hair freaking out.

Kassandra gave him this odd look.

- -

From a near by tree, Kiko sat on one of the tree branches with her shades on and a game boy advance in her palms.

"Die! Die!" she whispered harshly. "Die Pikachu!" she narrowed her eyes and gasped. "Oh crap! I died… why! Why did I die!" she looked back at the screen. "Oh… the Pikachu was mine…" she sighed and threw it in her pocket. "Stupid game…" she muttered crossing her arms.

"Dat's not right!" cried an unknown voice.

"Huh…" she sat up and began looking around. "What the—or who— the heck was that?" she asked herself.

Kiko looked down to see a pair of top heads and decided to swing down to take a closer look.

Joey brought his hands down to his sides and turned away from her.

"Oh come on Mr. Kaiba, your brother is going to be just fine…" Kassandra reasoned.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Huh…"

"Ahh!" Joey jumped away from the face that was so close to his.

"Yo!" Kiko greeted her hair flowing down and her left hand was raised.

"Back away you Amazon!" Kassandra cried out holding out her hands in a martial arts motion.

"Whoa calm down little girl," Kiko jumped down. "I'm Kiko by the way."

"You're not one of his fangirls now are you?" Kassandra asked with such caution.

"Whose?"

"Seto Kaiba's?"

"Seto Kaiba… Hmm…" she scratched her head. "Am I…? Am I…?"

The two sweat-dropped at her.

Kiko suddenly shrugged, "Nope… I mean if I were one of his fangirls, I would suddenly attack him and wrap my arms around his neck… But as you can see I'm not doing that know am I?"

'Yeah, right…' Joey cleared his throat, "Would you… oh I don't know… **LET GO OF ME!**" he screamed to the girl that has her arms around his neck.

"Geez okay okay I get it…" she replied letting him go. "What crawled up your butt and died? Please don't answer that I don't want to know…" she said covering her ears.

Joey began seething, "Dat's it I quit! I'm sorry Mokuba but I can't do dis any more!" he began stomping away.

"What is he talking about?" Kiko asked. 'I didn't know Kaiba had an accent…' she thought.

Kassandra shrugged. "I don't know… but I think he finally burst…" she whispered.

Kiko just nodded her head. "I think… I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think Kaiba is taking some sort of drug… He's getting a little loco in the head…" Kiko gazed at Joey with worried eyes.

"What are you Spanish?"

"No… I'm from America!"

Kassandra blinked, "Right…"

"—candy… and those snicker bars that were good and all but no more!" Joey rambled pointing a finger up in the air.

"SETO!"

"KAIBA!"

"AHHH CRAP!" Joey and Kassandra cried.

"Huh…" Kiko tilted her head in confusion.

Coming into view were Mokuba and Sanyu running straight towards them. Mokuba latched his arms around his 'brother' while Sanyu hid behind him.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Kassandra asked eye-wide.

"Mokuba…" Joey bent down to his level but wished he didn't as he fell on his butt; a pale and shocked expression playing on his face.

Mokuba and Sanyu stood before him; their eyes were fixed on the ground. What shocked him was the fact that the two had smudges of make-up on their faces.

Mokuba had pink, blue, and yellow ribbons in his hair. Two pig-tails and different types of braids were fixed in his black mane. His face had red lipstick on his lips but was smudged to the side, indicating his struggling. Mascara was lined under his eyes and blush was painted on both his cheeks. Purple eye shadow was darkened on him.

Sanyu looks the same as him. His hair was disarrayed many barrettes and ribbons were on his soft hair. Mascara and eye shadow was fixed on his face. The sign of struggling was also shown with the lipstick and blush was painted on.

"It was horrible!" they shouted.

"Yeah… we could see that… purple doesn't really suit you Mokuba," Kassandra commented.

"Kassandra!"

"Ok, ok, tell us what happen…" Kiko tried to calm the two.

_- Flashback-_

"_Run Mokuba! RUN!" Sanyu shouted._

"_Can't… go… much… longer…" Mokuba panted slowing his pace._

_The two started to wobble violently. Mokuba, who was still holding on to Sanyu, ran as fast as he can from all the weight he was carrying, that was until the young Kaiba hit his foot against a rock._

"_Ahh!" they cried as Mokuba fell thus causing Sanyu to roll off his shoulders and the trench coat to tear. _

_Sanyu sat up rubbing his head along with Mokuba, who was currently trying to get out of the purple coat._

"_It's a fraud!" one of the girls yelled._

"_Hey it's my brother! Get him! He may know where Seto's at!" Ella cried._

'_Uh-oh,' the two boys thought._

_They looked back in front of them to see Ruby and Katrina running away from them._

"_They're leaving us!" they shouted._

"_BOYS!"_

"_AHH!" they jumped up and prepared to run. "Katrina! Ruby! Wait… for… us…!"_

_They were suddenly tackled down by the six fangirls._

"_AHH!" Mokuba and Sanyu looked back in front of them where Ruby and Katrina ran. "RUBY! KATRINA!" _

_Their eyes suddenly widened when they saw the two disappear from view._

"_NOOO! TRAITORS! TRAI-TORS!" they cried clawing the air in front of them._

_Their arms dropped to the ground. The two small boys looked back at the group of girls, who got off of them, and cringed when the fangirls cracked their knuckles with a scary look on their faces. Sanyu and Mokuba paled, and then they screamed like they never screamed before._

_- End Flashback -_

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

They cringed hearing their voices.

"You have to hide us!" the two shouted.

"Hide you! I have to hide, heck I should leave!" Joey shouted back, jumping to his feet.

"KYAA! IT'S SETO!" all the girls ran towards him.

"I'M NOT SETO!" he quickly shook his head, "I MEAN KAIBA!" he shouted. He took a step back when he saw them advance towards him. "YAHH!" he quickly bolted away from them with the girls trailing behind them.

"WAIT MR. KAIBA!" Kiko shouted running after him.

"Kiko leave him alone!" Kassandra also shouted chasing after her.

"SETO!" the other girls chased.

Sanyu and Mokuba along with Tori, who suddenly landed on Mokuba's shoulder, looked on. They silently wiped the make-up off, watching them suddenly disappear, but seeing their heads in the distances. The brown and black haired boys gazed out in the distance only to see the girls taking the poor 'CEO' down.

- -

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., sat in the back of his limo with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore his usual battle city outfit for the day.

The car ride to the park was going rather smoothly. No traffic, no delays, just a nice quite ride towards the park. That is until his thoughts wandered back to his little brother Mokuba.

'I wonder…' he thought bringing a finger and tapping it against his chin with his blue eyes narrowing.

_- His Thoughts - _

_When the door to his bedroom door closed, Mokuba stood with his back against it, his eyes darting around the room; while an odd smile made it's on his face. _

………

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Mokuba cried throwing clothes out his brother's closet and on to the floor._

_He ran to his bed and started to throw his pillows around, and then he started to jump up and down on his mattress. This continued on for a while then he began to run around the room giving out his little evil laugh in the air._

_- End Thoughts -_

He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "That can't be right… Not my sweet little brother…" he mumbled.

Kaiba felt the car roll in to a stop and looked out his window. His door suddenly fell open with his chauffeur popping his head inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived, sir…"

Kaiba gave him a nod and the chauffeur stepped away letting him get out through the door. His foot planted against the sandy ground, hauling out his other and standing straight up. He looked around with slight disgust and turned to the person beside him who silently closed his door.

"I'll call you to pick us up. Got that?"

"Of course Mr. Kaiba…" he answered bowing to him.

The CEO nodded at him again and began to walk off further in to the park. His blue eyes dart back and forth looking for a familiar mop of black hair. He narrowed his eyes to look further in to the distance.

"Huh…" he squinted his eyes a bit, walking farther ahead. "Is that…" he laid his arms to the side and began to run towards him. "Mokuba!"

The boy turned around when he heard the voice call out his name. Sanyu also turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh… 'Seto'…" Mokuba finished off by walking towards him causing the older Kaiba to cease his pace.

Kaiba bent down to his level. "Mok—" he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders.

"How did you… I mean…" Mokuba stated but Sanyu began to talk.

"Kaiba, how did you escape? And… where did you get that outfit…?"

Kaiba gave them an odd look. Mokuba decided to look closely at him, his facial features and his appearance. That was then his eyes suddenly widened. He brought one of his hands up and pinched his brother's cheek, in doing so Kaiba made a face.

'Holy…' Mokuba thought. "Se-Seto…"

Kaiba brushed his hand away from him. "Of course it's me, and what did he mean by 'escape', Mokuba?"

"Uh…" sweat began to form. "Jo-Joey… you could stop pretending now…" he let out a nervous laugh.

The older brother furrowed his eyebrows. "Wheeler…" he whispered. "Mokuba, are you hiding something from me? Is Wheeler here?" he questioned.

"Uh…"

"Mokuba…"

Sanyu just stood at the sidelines, blinking.

"YAAAAHHHHHH! MOKUBA! HELP ME!"

Kaiba involuntarily cringed; 'That voice… please don't tell me…' he stood up trying to find the voice.

'Ah, Seto!' Mokuba shouted in his head.

The little boy was about to pull him down, who signed to Sanyu to do the same action, but stopped when he saw the mob of people in front of him who popped out of nowhere. Especially when it came to the person they were clinging on to.

Mokuba, Sanyu, and Kaiba stood eye-wide at the scene.

Joey stood in the middle was breathing hard from all the running. While all the girls, all ten of them, were 'surrounding' him. The pirate girl, Ruby, sat on top of his shoulders, Ella was holding on to his right forearm, while Li took his left. Kassandra was bent down hugging on to his right leg and Katrina took his left. Kiko and Sarai had their arms around his neck, causing him to hunch a bit, but tried to pull himself up so he wouldn't fall over. While Ashley and Jessica was hugging him behind his back, their arms around his waist. Lastly, Michelle was standing in front of him, her arms around his middle.

"MO-KU-BA…!" Wheeler shouted with his eyes open looking directly at the little boy. In doing so he met with a familiar face and stared at him in the eyes. His eyes suddenly widened and he took a step back. 'Oh no…'

Kaiba seethed and stared at the mob of girls in front of him, hugging his look alike. He locked eyes with the unfamiliar guy before him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

- -

Yoku: Seto has arrived!

Joey: He has? Where is he!

: I'm right here Wheeler…

Joey: (froze) ah crap…

Kaiba: Just what exactly do—Hey where the hell are you going! (runs off after Joey)

Mokuba: Seto, be nice! (runs after them)

Yoku: Right… (turns to the readers) I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Only one more chapter to go before it's all over… Can you believe that! Anyways, please leave me a review! And until next time! Ja!


	12. No, I'm Seto!

Yoku: WHOOT-NESS! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY! (does a victory dance)

Mokuba: (looks at her) You may be done but the readers haven't read it yet.

Yoku: Oh yeah… Well anyways… I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I had writer's block and I wanted the last chapter to be even funnier.

Joey: It's not right I say!

Kaiba: Shut up you!

Yoku: ENOUGH YOU TWO! Geez men…

Kaiba and Joey: (glares)

Yoku: Come come you two (waves at the two duelists) Introduce the new chapter.

Kaiba: (mumbles) Lazy…

Joey: Yoku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or us. THANK GOD FOR DAT! (throws hands in the air)

Others: (shakes head)

**Warnings:** A bit OOC

**Notes:** Use your imaginations when needed in this chapter, which I think you won't need too… Oh and sorry for the bad spelling and grammar as well, I'll get it fixed in the future… maybe…

**Chapter 12: No, I'm Seto!**

**(Recap: Seto Kaiba has just arrived at the park, seeing his double. What horrible actions will they face?)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Joey and Mokuba froze. The fangirls looked up then climbed off of Joey and backed away. The group of girls was looking back and forth at the two identical Kaibas. Sanyu stood next to Mokuba who, by the way, stepped away from his brother. Both the boys and girls stood a few feet away, looking on.

Kaiba clenched and unclenched his fists glaring at… well 'himself'. Joey just stood there with a shocked and sort of frightened expressing flowing on his face.

'Run… Must run…' he thought to himself but he couldn't seem to move, his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. Joey mentally cried.

'Just who the hell is this poser…?' the real Kaiba thought seething.

The wheels in his head started to turn. His dark blue eyes narrowed thinking this scene through with a clear head.

_- Flashback five minutes ago -_

"_Uh…" sweat began to form. "Jo—Joey… you could stop pretending now…"_

_- End Flashback -_

He snapped his fingers together. 'If Mokuba said that, then…' he flashed back again.

_- Flashback -_

"_Hmm…" he narrowed his eyes while squatting down in his bedroom floor. The CEO lifted up a discarded shirt and examined it. 'A white t-shirt with a light blue block in the center and at the neck line and sleeves…' he thought. "Looks familiar…" he mumbled, eyebrows knitted together._

_All of a sudden Joey Wheeler's face popped up in his head causing his eyes to widen. "There is no way in hell that the damn mutt was here!" he stood up dropping the shirt._

_- End Flashback -_

"Wheeler!" he shouted pointing at him.

Joey cringed and looked at the corner of his eyes towards the girls then at Mokuba and Sanyu and back at Kaiba.

'Damn it… I can't get out of this…' he looked back over at the girl's who was silently talking amongst themselves.

He imagined if they found out that he was posing as their 'precious' Seto, he was going to be torn apart for acting. He shuttered and did the most imaginable thing he could think of.

"Where!" he shouted looking around a hand shading over his eyes.

Kaiba clenched his fist, a bit red in the face showing his anger at the boy. "Don't you dare give me that crap Wheeler!"

Joey made a face with his hands on his hips. "How dare you accuse me as being that mutt Wheeler!" he pointed mentally crying. 'I can't believe I said dat…'

'I can't believe he said that,' Mokuba thought watching them.

"Hey Mokuba…" Sanyu nudged him pointing at the Kaiba with the white trench coat. "Is that… I mean… I'm confused…" he rambled.

Mokuba remained silent.

Joey watched Kaiba stalk towards him, fists by his side. Kaiba took hold of Joey's front shirt glaring at him in his blue brown eyes.

Kaiba face faulted, staring in his disoriented eyes. "Were you wearing contacts?" he paused shaking his head, "Never mind!"

The girls heard him shout then huddle back together to have a private conversation about the two Kaibas.

"Just who is that other person?" Li asked.

The other girls looked at her.

"Who knows," one of them shrugged.

Kiko tapped a finger against her chin. "I'm thinking it's an imposter…" she replied a strange glint in her eyes.

They paused and broke away for a second to stare at the Kaibas, they quickly huddled back.

"How can he be an imposter? He's so cute!" Michelle and Sarai both awed.

The others thought this over and nodded as well.

Mokuba and Sanyu sauntered over towards them hearing a bit of their conversation—in other words they were eavesdropping.

The two boys backed away form the mob of fangirls to have their own conversation.

"Do you think that girl is right?" Sanyu asked.

Mokuba froze. He brought a hand behind his head and nervously laughed. "Wh—what do you mean?"

"About the tall guy being an imposter…"

'He must mean Seto…" Mokuba thought looking at his brother who was currently shaking Joey. 'I gotta do something!" he screamed. He looked back at the girls. 'If they found out that it wasn't really Seto that was here…' he swayed as he began to think about the consequences.

_- Day Dream -_

"_WHAT! A FAKE!" the girls screamed._

"_How dare you lie to us, you imposter!" both Ashley and Jessica shouted._

"_Mokuba, help me!" Joey pleaded being hung on a cross after being caught by the girls._

_Mokuba stepped forward to him but his brother pulled him away._

"_No Mokuba… leave him… That scoundrel deserves to be punished…" Kaiba replied walking away while pulling his little brother._

_- End Day Dream -_

'Joey…' he cried. 'I gotta do something,' he balled a fist. He quickly thought and did the most unthinkable idea he could ever thing of; he gave out a fake cry. "Oh no!" he slurred catching everyone's attention especially his brother. "What's Seto's evil twin, Seta, doing here!" he badly acted pointing at his 'real' brother.

"What!" everyone thought.

Joey blinked eye-wide while Kaiba let him go. Everything was silent; a slight breeze and a tumble weed passed by and everything went into motion again.

Everyone's thoughts:

Fangirls' thoughts: Kyaa! No way! A twin!

Mokuba's Friends' thoughts: Whoa a third Kaiba! Awesome!

Sanyu's thoughts: I didn't know Kaiba had a twin much less an 'evil' twin at that…

Kaiba's thoughts: Mokuba! What the hell do you think you're doing! You're in a lot of trouble for lying and bringing that dog into my room!

Joey's thought's; mentally crying: Nice save Mokuba, but your dead meat now…

Mokuba's thoughts; mentally crying as well: I'm dead…

End of thoughts…

"Kyaa!" the fans screamed breaking the boys' train of thought.

"I get Seto's 'evil' twin!"

They all shoved and pushed.

"No I do!"

"Marry me!"

"Seto!"

"I love you Seto! Seta!"

The girls came charging towards them with their arms out and hearts in their eyes.

"Yahh!"

"Ahh!"

A big dust cloud consumed them. When the dirt cleared all six girls were clinging on to them.

"Get off of me!"

"Yahh! Don't touch me dere!"

"Mokuba!" both 'Kaibas' shouted.

The grey blue eyed boy scratched his cheek, 'Opps… I think I made it worse…' He looked at his friends but was surprised to see they weren't standing where they previously stood. "Where did they…" Mokuba drifted but got his answer when he saw Sanyu pointing.

He followed his eyes to where he was pointing and sweat-dropped when he saw his four friends with the group of fangirls, bothering the heck out his brother and Joey.

"Ahahahaha! Katrina check this out!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed tears sweeping out of his eyes.

"He's ticklish!" Ruby smiled.

"N—no! Stop it!"

She just laughed.

We hear Kaiba shouting. "Girl, get off of me!"

"Noogie!" Kiko shouted rubbing the CEO's head of hair.

"AHH!"

The two boys looked on sweat-dropping and cringing at the same time.

"Umm… Mokuba… I think…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"The why aren't—"

The black haired boy looked at him. "Do you want to go in there with those crazed rabid girls?" Sanyu shook his head. "Exactly…" he looked away from him.

…

"Girls are scary…" Sanyu shuddered.

"Agreed…"

- + -

Back with Wheeler and Seto, Kaiba had enough. The screams, the clinging and touching was getting to him as he began to explode.

"**ENOUGH!**" he shouted.

He took hold of Joey's neck-line and sprinted away, breaking 'the chain' of girls. When passing by Mokuba, he grabbed him by the wrist, while the younger Kaiba grabbed Sanyu and the boys ran off deep into the park.

"Ahh! They're getting away!" Ella shouted.

"After them!" Li cried.

The group of fangirls and friends ran after the four boys.

…

Kaiba ran and ran. Running left then right, trying to loosed sight of the girls. Mokuba and Sanyu ran along as well trying their hardest not to trip since Seto had a grip on Mokuba and he had his grip on Sanyu.

"Se—Seto… you could stop ru—running now…" Mokuba panted.

The young man ceased his action, going into a full stop. The younger Kaiba let loose of Sanyu as he fell on his bottom, trying to catch his breath. As for Joey, he was holding on to the front of his neck-line, being chocked, turning a bit blue.

"C-can't br-breathe…" he chocked.

Kaiba, upon hearing the, loosed his hold as Joey fell forward taking a deep breath. A hand on his throat; he quickly jumped back up having to have his breath back and attacked Kaiba.

"Ya could've grabbed me on the arm or somethin' Rich boy!" he shouted trying to head lock him, but the CEO swatted him away.

"I'm surprise your still alive, mutt." Kaiba glared at him. "But no worries…" he cracked his knuckles, "you won't be alive when I'm through with you…"

"Seto…" Mokuba whined.

His brother glared down at him. "And you, you're not off the hook after pulling this stunt.

The little boy gulped.

Sanyu crossed his arms with a confused look on his face. "I'm confused…"

His small friend opened his mouth to explain but the use to be blonder got to it first.

"I'm not Se—Kai—"

Mokuba clamped a hand over his mouth, by jumping to his height and placing an arm around Joey's neck to make his stay in place, causing the duelist to bend over.

"Seto… what the heck are you talking about," he laughed nervously.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him leaning over in his direction. "Mokuba, what the hell are you doing?" he harshly questioned.

Mokuba placed his other arm around his brother, causing him to bend over as well. "Seto, if he found out… who knows, he might get tortured by those girls or even worse… the media…" he whispered.

The eldest Kaiba thought his over, his eyes suddenly widened at the thought of the media showing up and telling lies about him and his life.

'Damn… he has a point…' he looked at his brother, pulled him down so that his feet were on the ground as the little Kaiba released Joey. "You may have a point little brother, but I want you to fix this…" he poked him on the forehead.

"Now?" his brother asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes…"

"But…"

"Now Mokuba… When those idiotic girls aren't looking or whatnot, you got it?"

The little boy nodded his head in understanding.

"Yea… Um… sorry ta interrupt but dose girls are comin', ya know…" Joey finally spoke up again.

Kaiba and Mokuba looked at him then back at one another as they nodded. "Hide…"

- + -

"Seto! Seta!" cried the girls

"Mokuba!" cried the other girls.

"Where of where did our little black haired boy go!" sang Ruby. "OH and Tori!"

"Would you shut up about that dumb bird already!"

"**NO NEVER!**"

Ella swung her arms down in a tired motion. "Why… why did you run…?"

Sarai back stepped, "Maybe he ran because he saw your ug—"

The green-eyed girl grabbed her. "Don't you dare! Maybe he ran away because he saw your—"

"Shut up! Killing each other won't help…" Jessica pulled them away while they 'humph' at one another.

Ruby walked around the clearing with her arms behind her back, Katrina following her.

"Come out come out where ever you are Mokuba!" she shouted walking around a big tree.

The other girls sweat-dropped at her action.

"What are you doing?" Katrina bravely asked her friend.

"Trying to find Mokuba duh…" she gave her a 'duh' look. "**MOKUBA!**" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth looking up at the tree.

The girls sighed as Kassandra dragged her friend away. "Come on, you… Obviously they're not in this area…"

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" she chanted, everyone sweat-dropped.

The tree blew down leaved when the girls left. Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, and Sanyu sat on top of one of the branches sweat-dropping as well.

"That girl is crazy…" Kaiba mumbled from below Joey.

"Now what?" Joey asked relaxing a bit. His brown hair disarranged. "I don't wanna live in dis tree foreva…"

The three looked at him.

"It won't be forever Wheeler…" Kaiba glared at him. "If only this didn't happen, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Joey looked down at him, glaring as well. "Yes well, if only you kept your promise ta Mokuba I wouldn't be here."

"My promise… Wheeler I suggest that in the future you mind your own business…"

"You mind your business Moneybags."

"That didn't even make any sense," he said.

"That di—I mean—**SHUT UP!**" Joey shouted.

The three boys sweat-dropped.

The wind blew, everything was silent, and Seto Kaiba was silently cursing to himself. Joey's eyes wandered and Mokuba sat on a limb that was near his brother with Sanyu beside him, thinking of a plan.

"I got it!" Mokuba stepped down urging Sanyu as well.

"Where do you think you're going Mokuba!" the CEO shouted.

"I have a plan Seto!" he jumped down from the last brand and ran off with Sanyu trailing behind.

"Mokuba don't leave me with him!" Joey shouted his screams fading.

Sanyu looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. "Do you really have a plan…?"

"Heck no…" he sprinted.

His friend sweat-dropped, opened his mouth to speak, but went against it. 'Never mind…'

- + -

Joey stood on one of the branched freezing up. He felt the familiar glare that was radiating off his partner in crime. Wheeler tried to play it off by looking around, acting casual, and whistling a tune to pass the time. He looked beside him and saw a familiar purple trench coat poking out of the branches.

"Hey…" he reached over to grab it, "here's my—" he felt that dark glare from below. "I mean… your trench out…" he pulled it out and flashed it towards Seto.

Kaiba just glared at him and waved it off, "Keep it… I wouldn't want it with your germs on it," he replied coldly crossing his arms.

Joey glared at him. "I can't believe your Mokuba's brotha," he said turning away.

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Kaiba pointed at him. "Dressing up as me for this stupid get together…"

"'Ey I didn't have a choice," he laid a palm on his chest, "he gave me those 'eyes'."

"I hate those 'eyes'." Kaiba shuddered.

"I hate dem even more and I'm not even related to ya…"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Joey just shrugged placing the trench coat back on him so he wouldn't lose it. They stayed quiet until they head a 'squawk' from a small branch beside them. The boys' eyes trailed over towards the peeping sound. There was the parrot, Tori, pecking at its wing.

"What the hell is a parrot doing here?" Kaiba asked himself aloud.

Joey grinned, "'Ey its Tori…" he began to stretch over.

"Tori…?"

The third-rate duelist looked at him. "Yep… Mokuba's friend's pet bird."

"Great… This is just great… I'm stuck in a tree, I'm getting chased by fangirls, and Wheeler is action as me and being a bigger idiot than usual. Could this day get any worse!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"'Ey I resent dat, ya know!"

Kaiba glared at him. "Does it look like I care! And would you quit messing with that bird!"

Joey was currently holding on to the bird which was flapping its winds in the man's palms. From below, three younger boys looked up in the tree, after hearing a lot of commotion, with a water balloon in their hands and a wagon full of them beside them.

"Hey it's that bird," one of them yelled after hearing a cry from Tori.

"And two other people…" a boy with blonde black hair replied with a grin.

One of his friends gave him a side glace. "Wanna see if we can hit them?"

"Yeah!"

Joey and Kaiba was confused at what they sere saying but saw them take a step back and a blue, read, and yellow balloon cam flying at them.

**POW**

One of the balloon broke and spurted water all over a tree branch, another flew at Joey hitting him in the leg and the other towards Tori. The bird gave a cry and flew out of Joey's hands and started attacking him.

"YAH!"

"Wheeler! You're gonna—"

The branch, Joey stood on broke. Kaiba quickly jumped up and went around to the other branch but got hit in the head with a water balloon. He looked down at the laughing boys. He opened his mouth to yell at them but felt Joey fall causing him to fall as well. Both branches collapsed on one another; Tori still attacking them and both teenagers gave a cry as they fell on the ground.

"Keep hitting them!" one boy cried.

"Charge!" the chanted throwing their balloons at them.

"Yah!"

"Ahh!"

Joey and Seto quickly stood up and ran off. Joey covered himself getting attacked and Kaiba covering himself as well getting soaked, the little boys running after them.

"Stop it you brats!" the brunet yelled still getting chased. "I'm suing your parents for this!"

The younger boys laughed it up. Both brunets ran; Seto Kaiba caught sight of Mokuba and Sanyu hiding behind a tree.

"Don't worry Seto, we got your back!" Mokuba reasoned when his brother and Joey ran pass them.

The younger Kaiba and his friend popped out from behind the tree.

"Prepare yourself," they cried out.

"Uh oh…" the three younger boys froze, eyeing the squirt gun. "Retreat!" they screamed after getting hit.

Sanyu and Mokuba paused and turned around to look for his brother and older friend. They became eye-wide to see the group of fangirls around the CEO and duelist, once again.

"What the!" Sanyu and Mokuba shouted dropping their water guns.

"**MOKUBA!**" both duelists shouted.

"Seta!" Ella, Jessica, and Li shouted.

Seto Kaiba cringed. "I'm not Seta! I mean—there is no Seta!"

"Seto!" Michelle, Ashley, and Sarai screamed.

"Yah!" Joey cried. "I'm not him!"

"Mokuba! **FIX THIS NOW!**" both boys shouted.

"Tickle! Tickle! Mr. Kaiba!" Ruby and Kiko said happily.

The younger boys heard them scream.

"Now?"

"Now…" Mokuba nodded.

The two ran off to get their plan into action. Mokuba ran for the hose near a building and started to extend it. Sanyu shook a bottle and un-capped the lid. Many people were stopping by to watch them with a sweat-drop.

"Hey ladies…" Mokuba said casually.

The girls looked him including his friends from the large group. The girls' eyes-widened, suddenly getting sprayed with cold water.

"Aiiee!"

"AHHH!"

"Yahh!"

They all screamed getting soaked. The girls unlatched themselves from the teenagers and ran away to get away from the freezing water, covering themselves. Mokuba stayed put spraying them still with an evil grin.

"Sanyu now!"

Sanyu nodded and quickly ran for Joey, who was currently kneeling on the ground. He quickly squirted him but slightly missed, squirting the shampoo in the eyes instead.

"**MY EYES!**" Joey gave a cry his hands quickly flew over towards his face.

"Be a man Wheeler!" Kaiba shouted from beside him, his hand pinching his collar.

Mokuba flew the water in their direction again catching them off guard. Kaiba accidentally fell on Joey while the other boy was doing his best to get the soap out o his eyes, ignoring the fact that his arch enemy is practically on him. The grey blue eyed boy took the time to sway the hose away from them. The girls who were shivering became eye-wide when they saw the scene before them.

"Yaoi!"

"Incest!"

"Ewww!"

"Mokuba, I didn't know you're brother swings that way!"

"He doesn't!" the little boy yelled.

There before them lay both of the 'Kaibas' sprawled on the ground. Soap bubbles and mud danced around them and on them as well. Joey looked up and pushed Kaiba off of him.

"Get off of me!" he freaked out.

The blue-eyed boy narrowed his eyes at him, standing back up. From the corner of his eyes he sees the girls edging towards their way.

"Wheeler get up…" Kaiba said in a low tone.

Joey did so while dusting himself off. His hair was out of place and streaks of dark brown masked his dirty blonde hair.

"On a count of three we run for the front gate you got it Wheeler… One…" he motioned his brother to come towards him.

"Wait, are ya goin' ta say 'go'?"

"No… two…."

"You have ta say 'go'…"

"I will not say 'go'," they argued.

"But—"

"Fine, I'll say 'go'."

Joey sprinted off leaving Kaiba and Mokuba behind.

"Wheeler come back here! I didn't say 'go' yet," he shouted.

"**NOO!** **THEY'RE LEAVING!**"

"Get Seta!"

"Shit!" Kaiba sprinted off along with Mokuba.

They neared the gate and spotted the black limo just outside the wall; the girls quickly trailing behind yelling out random things at them. Kaiba and Mokuba round the corner, when they exited out of the part, the limo following along side them. A hand popped out from out of the door and pulled them inside.

Joey Wheeler sat there grinning at them.

- Joey's house -

The limo door pulled open and the purple trench coat teen fell out with the limo still in motion.

"Don't you dare meddle with out business again!" Kaiba shouted after poking his head out of his window.

Joey Wheeler glared at the vehicle as it turned a corner.

- That Night at Kaiba's Manor -

Seto Kaiba stood outside his bedroom door with a white mask over his nose and mouth. Two men walked out wearing white uniforms, that protected their whole body, carried a bag labeled 'caution' heading down the stairs.

Mokuba shook his head watching his older brother point out the door. A black eye masked his left eye.

'Seto, you're taking this a little bit too far…' he thought looking into his brother's room after being dis-infected and Joey's clothes being tossed in the burner.

- Joey's House -

Joey Wheeler sat in his bathroom, sitting down in his tub, scrubbing his hair with the rest of the dye wearing out.

"Stupid Kaiba…" he mumbled looking down at the water before him glaring at his own black eye that he received from the day. "Neva again… would I **BE KABIA!**" he shouted standing up in the tub, the water running down.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Joey you alright in there?" a pause, "You didn't fall in again did you, son?"

"NO!" Joey shouted.

"Alright! Oh and Joey…?"

"Yeah pa?"

"Lose the trunks when you're bathing, son…"

Joey grumbled and pulled the curtains covering himself from inside the tub.

_**THE END**_

- + -

Yoku: How was that for an ending! (crosses arms)

Kaiba and Joey: IT SUCKED!

Mokuba: I liked it…

Joey: Dat's because nothing happened ta ya… And how the hell did I get a black eye?

Kaiba: He's right (whispers) for once… How did I get a black eye as well?

Yoku: (places a finger against lips) An author never gives out her secrets…

Mokuba: But the story is over

Yoku: (shrugs) Too bad… Anyways in the future I'm planning on writing a **SLIGHT SEQUEL** to **No, I'm Seto!** can't wait to see that huh?

Kaiba: And it's called what?

Yoku: **Wheeler Corporation**

Joey: Great… another fic of me getting my butt whoop…

Yoku and Mokuba: (laughs)

Yoku: Anyways… in closing… Thank you all for reading and please review for me. I really love reading your comments **and** special thanks to those involved in **No, I'm Seto!**:

(rolling credits)

**BobGod ------ **Li

**Master Ruby------- **Ruby

**shutupandlisten17**---- Ella

**KatrinaKaiba ----- **Katrina

**StarWolf4------ **Michelle

**PRIVATE------ **Kassandra

**Nightwinds9---- **Ashley

**Zelda-Jewel---- **Jessica

**Seto's Princess**** ----- **Sarai

**xXXkIkOkEnxXx**** ------ **Kiko

Note: Names maybe out of date, so sorry about that…

(end credits)

Yoku: And thank you everyone who has been reading this story and to everyone who have reviewed as well. Oh and please join my forum. Thank you and until next time. (bows and waves)

Mokuba, Joey, Kaiba: BYE!


End file.
